Stepping in the Light
by CaughtinMyHead
Summary: After an incident with Robin everyone thinks everything will be fine, but Robin may have caught the eye of someone even more sinister, and they are willing to get inside Robin's head and possibly change him forever to get him on their side. RobinCentric.
1. When it all Goes Black

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Young Justice.

**(Sorry if you've read my last Robin story and realize I did the same style of hook where I used flash-forward, I just wanted to make an interesting hook. Anyways hope you like it. Oh, and I know that Dick Grayson is Robin, you'll understand why I cleared that up in a second.)**

"We've only got one small demand," the man announced into the camera, his rifle cradled in his arms like a baby and his black ski mask like tar upon his face, "give us what we want and no one has to get hurt. Deny us and, well, you decide if the loss is worth it."

The man pulled the bag off the kid's head who sat tied up and mouth taped besides him. The kid looked delirious, like he had been drugged and beaten quite a bit.

"Either Robin hands himself to us unarmed or we kill one of Gotham's richest kids . . . Dick Grayson."

A Few Hours Earlier:

"Hey Dick," Barbara nudged Dick as they walked out of their last class of the day, the only class they had together.

"Hey Barbara," Dick grinned beginning to walk home, "I didn't know you walked home this way? Or, at least, I don't see you around here after school."

"Normally no," she admitted, "but I have an interview for a job not too far from here."

"Cool, where at?"

"Oh, just the town library," she smirked, "I spend enough time with my nose in a book anyways, might as well get a paycheck from it. Seeing as you're in all AP classes, I'm surprised I don't see you there."

"Books are medieval, that's why we have computers now," Dick laughed.

"Anyways, I've got to turn here," Barbara cocked her head to the corner, hugging her text books closer to her body, "bye Dick!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Dick waved as she turned and left him.

Dick ambled on down the endless sidewalk before him, the air crisp from the fresh breeze of spring and the sky scattered with clouds. Dick exhaled just enjoying the fresh air, being cramped in a stuffy classroom all day could make it seem quite foreign, although this was soon interrupted when his phone began buzzing.

"Hey, Alfred, what's up?" Dick answered.

"I've just been informed Master Bruce is looking for you," Alfred spoke up, "you didn't take the long path home did you?"

"He normally isn't off work by now, what's going on?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to ask him, yet," Alfred explained, "but did you take the long path?"

"Yeah, a friend was headed that way,"

"Well, I suggest you hurry home," Alfred informed him, "although I'm sure he is still driving around searching for you."

"Alright, thanks Alfred," Dick replied, then hung up.

_I'll have to take a short cut then,_ Dick thought, and with that Dick turned down one of the alleyways at full speed. He got closer and closer to the street on the other side of the alley, but he was soon brought to an immediate halt as a car quickly stopped in front of the alleyway. He skidded as he stopped and found himself at the ground of the car door, he was now looking up at the black car with tinted windows that reflected sun like a light bulb.

_Bruce,_ Dick sighed in his mind as he looked before his father's car. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Then he flung the door open chuckling slightly, "You nearly killed-"

His voice stopped at the sight of another man sitting at the wheel, a man in a black ski mask. Just before shutting the door Dick caught the man's hand lifting something out of his pocket and a second the later the man shot a dart at Dick, although the dart only pierced into the door when Dick swiftly moved out of the way.

Dick quickly turned around, although he found himself ramming into another large masked man who immediately stabbed a small dart into his neck. Dick threw his fist up into the man's stone-like face and sent him slamming into the car, and then jumping over him he began running back into the alleyway.

Pulling out the dart from his neck he felt himself beginning to pass out, he quickly took out his phone, but before he could call anyone he was on the ground and his phone was scraping across the cement before him. As the world began to fuzz he watched his phone light up and begin buzzing violently, footsteps cascading down the alleyway towards him, all feeling in his body melts from him as he tries to crawl to the phone, then the feeling of a stinging sensation as he became paralyzed was followed by everything going black.

Meanwhile:

"You called Dick right?" Bruce called Alfred. "I couldn't find him, and I just called him a moment ago and he wasn't picking up."

"I talked to him not too long ago," Alfred replied with concern in his voice, "if I had known the situation was more serious…"

"It's okay Alfred," Bruce swallowed, "it'll be okay. I just need to find him."

**Sorry if things seem to be moving a little fast, I will slow down soon, but I wanted to start with a more fast paced beginning this time. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I didn't want it to get too long. Anyways, hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. How Ironic

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts, means a lot guys.**

When Batman appeared at Mount Justice the Young Justice felt his serious, dark presence like a wave engulfing them all. M'gann was, of course, trying to bake a pie, Connor was bending over the counter listening to M'gann ramble on about school, Wally and Artemis were fighting over the remote to the TV, and Kaldur was trying to read a book over the voices.

"You have a mission for us?" M'gann asked bending up from the oven.

"About time Bats, I need some action over here!" Wally exclaimed, although when Batman shot him his bat-glare Wally immediately shut up pretending that it wasn't making his skin crawl.

"No mission for today," Batman announced, "but have any of you seen Robin?"

They all exchanged worried looks.

"I don't believe any of us have," Kaldur shut the book and stood up, "is something wrong?"

Batman opened his mouth, but shut it reluctantly. It wouldn't exactly be Robin that was kidnapped, it'd be Dick, and when it came to Robin's identity he didn't want to involve the team if it meant that it could jeopardize his cover.

"I think everything is okay," Batman lied, "I just haven't seen him in a while is all. No need for concern."

"Yeah, Rob does that disappearing thing all the time," Wally smirked, "he's probably lurking in the shadows somewhere-"

"-As usual," Artemis laughed cutting in, "now give me the remote Kid Greedy!" Artemis then yanked the remote from Wally, and in the process accidently changed it to the news.

"Change it, the news is so boring," Wally complained trying to grab the remote back.

Getting a headache from their voices and the worry that was growing in his mind Batman prepared to leave, although something on the news caught his eye. The TV began blinking in and out of static fuzz.

"We're having . . . some technical . . . difficulties," the blonde reporter announced in between the static, "someone is illegally trying to . . . hack . . . into . . . our frequencies." Then the news went completely into static.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked leaning away from Wally.

"The TV must be busted," Connor crossed his arms.

Then the fuzz stopped and a man in a black ski mask appeared, he had a large gun in his arms. There were others, six exactly, standing behind them, except they were unarmed. There was a kid tied to a chair with a large bag over his head. The man began explaining his deal, and then removing the bag Batman's eyes grew tremendously. They had Dick.

"Either Robin hands himself to us unarmed or we kill one of Gotham's richest kids . . . Dick Grayson."

"They want Robin!" M'gann shouted so loud she even made Batman cringe.

Wally felt his chest tighten, he almost gasped, but considering he was the only of the team who secretly knew who Robin truly was he was forced to keep his mouth shut and pretend Dick Grayson was just another kid. Now he understood Batman's alertness.

Artemis gasped aloud, "That's Dick! We have to do something. . ."

"You know him?" M'gann asked.

"Uh, um, well, we go to school together is all," Artemis admitted suddenly feeling cautious of her own secrets. She and Dick weren't that close, but they talked sometimes, and just knowing him made her feel like she needed to protect him. "Wait, is that what Robin is doing now? Handing himself off to those goons!"

_No likely,_ Batman thought in irritation, _considering that's impossible. Out of all the stupid criminal schemes, this is just ironic. _Although Batman's inner voice was tranquil and serious as normal, deep down he felt his worry spreading from his chest and latching onto to every limb in his body. Just seeing Dick tied up like that was taking a large dose of Scarecrow's fear gas.

"I don't know, but it's unlikely he'd just hand himself in like that," Batman forced the words painfully out his mouth.

"Well, for now, at least we know he's not with those kidnappers," Kaldur assured them, although his positivity exactly correct.

"Yeah," Wally smirked rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile:

Half way through the video Dick felt himself come back into focus. He painfully stretched his limbs as much as he could as the paralyzing trance wore off him, it was like flexing a joint after months of wearing a cast. Dick knew one thing for sure, he needed to get himself out of this predicament, because, one thing for sure, Robin was diffidently not coming.

Then turning his ankles he felt no ropes, Dick began laughing in his head. _How dumb can these guys be,_ Robin thought, _they don't even tie my legs up? Wait, do I really look that helpless?_ Then flexing his fingers he grabbed onto the ropes and began feeling the knot slowly, trying not to let any of the men behind him notice.

Closing his eyes he began to concentrate as he began meddling with the knots, slowing untying himself. _Hmm,_ Robin thought, _untying double knots from behind your back without even looking, if being a hero had an application this would be perfect._

Finally he was on the last knot, he felt it slipping out and . . . yes! He got it, he felt a grin coming on and his mysterious laugh bubbling up, but he knew he had to hold it in for now. Looking over he examined the room, the gun rested right next to his face, which undeniably made nerves stir in his stomach.

_Let's do this,_ Robin smirked in his head.

Meanwhile:

"Well, what are we going to do?" Wally asked Batman as he gestured to the kid tied up on the screen. "Let him die! We can't do that! Rob-uh-we, we need to figure out a plan . . . or something! Anything!"

"Calm down Wally, it'll be okay," Kaldur assured him.

"No it won't, we're heroes we don't let people die!" Wally shouted.

"You seem pretty distressed for some rich kid you don't even know," Artemis snapped, if anyone should be upset it was her, or so she thought.

"Am not! I'm just not as cold-hearted as you!" Wally shot back as he began to fidget, he prayed his face wasn't turning red. "Just . . . Robin is involved somehow, and we have to do something!"

"Wally is right," Connor agreed, "so why don't we get Robin, create a plan, and all go there to kick some butts and save that Dick kid."

"Improbable, Robin is missing and we can't be sure when he will return," Kaldur pointed out.

"Then_ we_ can go," Connor snapped.

"Except we don't know where they are," M'gann squeezed his shoulder.

"Then we'll find them!" Connor yelled becoming frustrated.

Meanwhile:

_Let's do this,_ Dick smirked in his head, after finding the perfect moment to jump into action.

**Hope you guys liked it! Not be a scrounger, but reviews are always welcome, ha ha. Oh and don't worry, this is not going to just be a story where Dick is kidnapped, and then he saves himself. There are many twists and turns coming up.**


	3. Simple

_Let's do this, _Dick smirked in his head as the man next to him removed one hand from his gun to scratch his head, and then Dick jammed his elbow at the gun and it flew out the man's arms and crashed into the wall. Dick then threw his fist straight into the man's jaw and was now on his feet and ready to fight.

Just as the man registered what was happening he went to grab Dick, but Dick stepped out of the way and grabbed the chair he had been tied to and smashed it over the guys head. Holding two pieces of the broke chair he charged the other men who were now charging at him like a stampede.

The first guy tried to tackle him, but Dick jumped over him, just landing on the man's back enough to jump off him like a spring. Coming down he threw his fist down on another man's head, and then kicked him back into another. _Jeez, there are more of them than I thought, _Robin thought subconsciously.

With three guys now around Dick threw his arm back and the wooden piece of the chair came crashing upon one of the men's cheek, his other arm jabbing his elbow into the other mans stomach, and finally kicking the man in front of him in the chest seeming to knock the wind out of him. Except, before he knew one of the men was behind him and hit him over the head.

Ignoring the pounding pain in the back of his head Dick flung back around and jumping up kicked the man in the face, shoved him into a wall with his shoulder, and punched the man in the stomach making the guy hunched forward in pain. With his head bent forward Dick wrapped his hand over the back on his head and slammed his face down onto his knee. Then to turn around to another guy.

_Do these guys ever give up?_ Dick asked himself growing tired of fighting these relentless criminals. Finally he got them all on the ground for a moment, and Dick sprinted out of the room and down into a long white hall.

Meanwhile:

"Dang, who knew a brain like Dick could actually fight!" Artemis blurted out impressed at the small bit of the fight she just saw. They only got to see half of the video, because half way through the fight one of the men had furiously turned off the camera in shame.

Although Batman was relieved to know Dick had gotten away, this didn't prove anything. There could be many more men there, although he had faith that Dick could handle more obstacles. All he could do was wait to figure out if Dick was safe.

"Problem solved," Connor shrugged sitting down at the counter as he lost all interest.

"Oh, good!" M'gann exclaimed, her voice bouncing with glee.

Wally sighed deeply and sat down.

"But what of Robin?" Kaldur pressed. "If that kid got away then where is Robin."

"He should be back soon," Batman replied putting his arms behind his back, "if he returns here be sure to contact me." With that Batman stalked out of the room.

"Well, that was weird," Artemis scoffed as she slumped onto the couch.

Two Hours Later:

"You're okay," Alfred sighed in relief when Dick showed up at the Wayne Mansion, "Master Bruce, Richard has returned!" Helping him inside, Dick plopped down on the sofa relieved to just get to lie down for a moment.

Bruce had hurried home the moment he thought Dick may have escaped, knowing the mansion would be the first place he'd come.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Bruce stepped in the room, "you had me worried for a moment there."

"Ah, you worry too easy," Dick smirked sitting up from the couch, "I'm alright, just a little exhausted. There were quite a bit of guys, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Although I'm relieved you got away," Bruce hesitated, "half of that fight the world had seen. I don't want to be raising any suspicions."

"It's no big deal," Robin shrugged, "it shouldn't be surprising that the son of someone very rich would be able to defend himself. When you're a target for being robbed you learn how to fight."

"I suppose you're right," Bruce came and sat down across from Dick, "but we need to play it on the down low from now on. If students at your school pester you with questions about the incident you will-"

"Tell them as little as possible,"

"Tell them nothing,"

"Okay, okay," Dick chuckled.

"Now that you're back we have many questions to answer," Bruce's face grew more serious, "so you know how this works, you'll start by telling me everything that you remember about the setting, the people, the before and after. Then I'll start a small investigation on why they wanted Robin."

Dick groaned plopping back onto the couch, "Come on, Bruce, it happened and now it's over. Can't we leave it at that?"

"Things are never that simple Dick,"

"It could be," Dick continued, "not every criminal is a villain you know. They were just a bunch of goons. Not everything is connected to each other or a big chain of events like you think, sometimes you just have to let things go."

A moment of silence passed between them, until Bruce spoke up again.

"First question,"

**Yes, Dick saved himself, but the story is not over yet. This was just my way of beginning the plot, things are going to get much more interesting. Thanks again for reviews guys!**


	4. You Okay?

"Robin! You're back," M'gann exclaimed as Robin entered Mount Justice.

"Hey guys,"

"Rob, dude, are you even aware of what happened?" Wally laughed.

"We should inform Batman you're back," Kaldur turned.

"No, its okay, he already knows I'm back," Robin informed them, "and I wasn't aware until Batman told me what happened. I'm glad everything sorted itself out."

Artemis chuckled, "of course, while you were completely oblivious we were freaking out over here. Where were you anyways?"

"In every place that ironically didn't have a TV," Robin smirked plopping down onto the couch next to Wally.

"Don't get too comfortable," Black Canary entered, "training is starting early today."

"Couldn't wait to see me huh?" Wally winked.

Artemis scoffed nudging Wally out of the way, "Let's not make anyone vomit, Kid Creep. And you're training us into exhaustion, my body still hurts from yesterday's practice, and, hey, I'm good with pain, but since when did this become a boot camp?"

"Since you're still in training," Black Canary flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "and our previous training schedule was becoming too easy for you, so I needed to make it a little more strenuous. You've all made good progress, but we need to keep it up."

"Sounds good to me!" Robin jumped up enthusiastically.

"You know, Batman really needs to get you into something other than fighting for a hobby," Artemis crossed her arms as they began to shuffle to the training room.

The Next Day:

"Hey new girl," Dick caught up to Artemis after school.

"You know, Dick, I think the 'new girl' nickname is a little overdone," Artemis chuckled, "especially considering it's been weeks since I first arrived."

"Maybe not new to this school, but you'll have to wait until I personally meet someone new," Dick replied, "because right now you're still at the top of my mental contact list."

"Only you would have a . . . mental contact list?" Artemis smirked rolling her eyes. "Well, what about the weekend. I saw the news, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's no biggie," Dick shrugged, "kind of a rush really."

"Well, good, I thought I'd have to be the one to come banging heads for you," she teased, "so what was with that whole fighting thing?"

"We'll talk later, my Dad's here, bye!" Dick waved and suddenly he was gone.

Artemis shook her head as she continued walking, and then she paused, "Don't you walk?"

Dick couldn't help but laugh once he was away from Artemis, like his devious crime fighting laugh he had gotten in her head. Although he began to question his choice to walk home when he saw a strangely familiar presence, although her face foreign was to him, her presence sparked something in his mind.

"Hey kid,"

**I know this chapter isn't very long, didn't have much time to write this week, but more is coming I promise and thanks for everything guys!**


	5. An Artist Who Doesn't Paint

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

"_Hey kid,"_

"Uh, um . . . hey," Dick scrambled his words as he tried not to stare, his mind was still rolling over the familiarity, "can I help you or something?"

She chuckled shaking the mass of black hair out of her dropped face, "Jeez, you know how to make a person feel awkward don't you? And, no, I don't need any help. I just see you walk this street a lot and figured I'd say hello."

"Sorry I didn't mean to weird you out or anything," Dick perked up, "I just thought you seemed familiar to me."

"It's probably the hair, not hard to forget," she smirked.

"I was going to say your presence, but now that you mention your hair-"

"It's sad when you remember someone only by their hair," she cut him off, "you need to get better with faces or look closer." Something about her make Dick feel suspicious, maybe it was the way her voice flowed like a predator messing with its victim's mind, or her overly relaxed body language, or the way she didn't need barely any space between her and a stranger, but whatever it was something felt off.

"I guess so," Dick shrugged and began to walk, but she caught up with him.

"Anyways," she smiled devilishly as she slid her hands into her pockets, "-say, weren't you that kid who got himself kidnapped the other day? Unlike you, I never forget a face."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I really should be getting home," Dick stated, "it was nice to meet . . ."

"Jade, my name's Jade," she crossed her arms, "ring anymore bells?"

"Not any I can hear," Dick gave a quick wave and left, he could feel her eyes on him as he left. He couldn't deny it gave him the chills. He refocused himself on the sidewalk before him, he even started to count each crack he passed. Although ten minutes later the girl, Jade, appeared from another alleyway next to him.

"So where does a thirteen year old kid like you learn to fight like that?"

Dick jumped at the sound of her voice which made her give a snake-like laugh.

"Did you run all the way around that building?"

"Nope, the rooftops," she rolled her eyes, "anyways, as I was saying, not too many kids can fight like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't play stupid," she scoffed, "I'm not getting on your case or anything, I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't let a skill like that go waste. An artist doesn't learn to paint then never paint any pictures, now does he?"

"It depends on the reason behind the technique,"

"True," she sauntered forward, her shoulders dropped loosely as she swayed back and forth, "but in the end a skill comes in handy for more than one thing, well, normally it does. And in this case this kind of skill has many of the above."

"Is this some kind of propaganda or something?" Dick asked. "If so, I'm not buying."

"No money involved," she replied, "only an offer. An offer for me to show you a much better world."

"Yeah, right," Dick pushed past her and began walking away.

"Being kidnapped really benefited you," she called back, "most of us have to work to be noticed, but all they had to do was turn on the TV to find you." She was now walking behind him. "Don't take me for a fool, I'll make you regret if you do, because I could see it in your eyes."

"And what's that?"

"Satisfaction," she exhaled, "I can see when someone lives for the thrill in life, who feeds off of, craves, the excitement of fighting. And even when they almost die they find that a thrill too, I know because you're just like me in that way."

"Then ride a rollercoaster," he suggested picking up his pace.

"Just come with me, let me show you-"

"Not interested okay? Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not going to happen."

"Fine, I will not beg for some private school brat, so you'll have it your way," she snapped and like the wind she was off.

Dick couldn't help but sigh in relief. He wondered if he should tell Bruce what happened, but with all the questioning Bruce was doing Dick decided it'd be best to just forget the whole thing.

The Next Day:

"This is so exciting!" M'gann squealed. "I've never been to the mall before!"

"Neither have I," Connor agreed hesitantly as he irritably pushed past the clamorous masses of people that crowded the walkway, "but I'm not sure that I like it very much."

"Well, you'll like the pizza," Wally smacked his arm, although when Connor glared, unaware that it was just a playful punch, Wally couldn't help but nervously chuckle backing off.

"The mall is the worst place to eat," Artemis spoke up, "everything is smothered in grease, you just can't see it because you're a human garbage disposal. Now, did we have to come here?"

"Relax, Art," Robin chuckled, "their pizza is actually really good. Me and Wally come here all the time."

"Yeah, relax," Wally threw his arm over Artemis jokingly, which made her squirm in disgust, "we know what we're talking about."

"Of course, Kid Flirt," she scoffed throwing his arm off her.

"You wish,"

After M'gann's begging they went to a couple of stores where M'gann bought mountains of things she didn't need, and then they proceeded to the pizza place. Wally ordered five large pizza's with everything on them, as usual.

"Has anyone realized how weird the Justice League has been?" Artemis spoke up after poking at her pizza for a while.

"I don't believe I have noticed anything different," Kaldur responded, while the rest nodded their heads signaling a 'no'.

"Oh, come on," Artemis sat up, "no one sees it? There hasn't been any mission in a long time now and they've been training us like crazy."

"Again with the training thing," Wally snapped, "have you ever considered that maybe you're just lazy."

"Have you ever considered that maybe if you swallowed your food before talking you wouldn't say such stupid things?" she shot back.

"Maybe there just hasn't been a lot of crimes commit lately," Robin said while grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Or maybe they're hiding something from us," Connor randomly blurted out.

"Exactly," Artemis agreed.

"I got to admit," M'gann joined in, "every limb in my body hasn't hurt like this in a while, they are getting pretty extreme on the training. Plus, it feels like we've been having movie nights and beach days more and more often, not that I don't love it. . ."

"We do have more free time," Kaldur agreed.

"Should we talk to them?" M'gann asked, although she directed it to Kaldur.

"For now we should wait a couple more days," Kaldur decided, "I heard Batman had some information on an upcoming mission that he might let us handle. Until then let's just assume everything is as usual."

They all nodded in agreement.

Although half way through the conversation they lost Robin, lost him deep within his own thoughts, for his luck was turning on him. There was that girl, Jade, standing in the store across from them. She had been following them all afternoon, he tried to ignore her, but he could feel her glares singeing the skin on his back. She was obviously hiding from them, so he knew she wouldn't approach them, but he knew he'd have to deal with her sooner or later.

"I will be right back, I'm going to find a . . . a bathroom," Robin stood up in a new zombie-like state and left them.


	6. The Best

Robin entered the store, and as though she knew he would follow, she led him to the back of the store where she exited through a back door. Robin hesitated to follow her, almost shaking his head and turning around, but he clenched his fists and went outside. There they stood, the back of the mall, the wind stirring around their bodies.

"I knew you'd come to me," she smirked.

"Why are you following me?"

"I almost didn't recognize you in those sunglasses," she continued, "luckily I followed you from Gotham. You have some interesting friends, especially . . . the blonde one." She cackled, her tongue like a whip in her mouth. "So you thought about my offer?"

"You never gave an offer, just a rehearsed speech for me to come with you,"

She raised an eyebrow and began, "Well, I apologize for not being able to tell you more details, it's rather secretive, but completely worth it. So hear me out-"

"Hear you out and you'll leave me alone?" he cut her off.

She exhaled obviously pushing her irritation out, "_I_ will leave you alone if you let me explain, but I can't say so much for them."

"Them? Wait, who else-"

"I can't tell you very much or what this is truly about," she swallowed, "but I can say that if you come with me everything will be much easier. Come with me and you may have a choice, I can't tell for certain, but if let me show you the excitement of what we do then I can promise that you'll never want to go back."

"That's it?"

"That's it," she shrugged moving closer.

"No thanks," Robin laughed out making her scowl in rage.

Then as Robin opened the door to go back inside she slammed it shut with her foot, arms crossed in front of her as though she expected him to willingly come with her. Although to her surprise he was stronger than she thought and pulled the door open regardless of her foot. So she threw her fist, but he dodged out of the way, and in process grabbing her arm and throwing her aside of him, he could see the rage boiling like molten lava in her eyes.

"I listened to you," he stated, "and I won't come with you so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone. Now I need to be getting back." With that he left her on the once cold cement that now warmed from her own resentment.

Later that Night:

Dick tossed and turned all night, his back stiff upon his mattress and his room feeling colder than usual. He hadn't truly registered everything the girl had told him at the time, but now that he had time to think he could remember it like a memorized monologue in his head. He couldn't fathom the idea of being kidnapped again, even though the last situation had been easier than most of his missions. Although being drugged and tied up, completely unaware of where they could be taking you, was the kind of thrill that'd leave you sick days after. Being able to protect himself so well at times made him forget that his life truly hung at the tip of his cape, at least on a mission his life was on his hands.

_They_ . . . Who the hell were _they_? She could just be an escaped patient of Arkham Asylum spewing her insanity upon people, but Dick knew that was unlikely. His goofy side always wanted to pretend that situations weren't as bad as were, but some things were serious. And if Jade was serious about what she told him then he needed to tell Batman.

He'd tell him tomorrow.

Meanwhile:

"I'm telling you, he isn't going to listen me!" Cheshire shouted as she launched herself up from her seat. "I've talked to him twice now, coaxing him became begging and begging became forcing and forcing gave me a huge no. A complete waste of time!"

"It's alright, we knew you'd fail at the-"

"I didn't fail," she interrupted sharply, "I don't fail, but I can't control minds you know."

"We knew the boy would not take to your coaxing," Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, snapped, "but in an effort to save time and work we sent you in just to be sure. So your inability to reach out to the boy will be overlooked, for we had another plan going all along."

"A back up plan," Hook interjected.

"And what is this back up plan then?"

"Our plan does not call for you," he crossed his arms behind his back, "when the time comes and the boy is here we will inform you if you are needed."

"So I know this kid can fight, but what's the interest? He can't be that amazing," she scoffed.

"As you know, we seek for the best,"

The Next Day:

_The guy has killed my breakfast with questions every morning, _Dick groaned in his head, _but just the morning I need to tell him something and he's left early to work._ So Dick headed off to a long day at school, stopped by the mansion after school, and then headed to Young Justice after receiving a message from Batman to return to the Young Justice Headquarters.

Entering Mount Justice everything was as it usually was, Miss Martian and Superboy talking at the table with Kid Flash budding in to flirt with Miss Martian and anger Superboy, Artemis and Aqualad were training together, and Batman talking to Red Tornado and Black Canary. Robin quickly sped across the room.

"Good you're here," Batman said in his down-to-business voice, "everyone assemble!"

"Wait, I really needed to tell you-"

"What is our mission?" Aqualad unintentionally interrupted Robin.

"We believe Professor Ivo has escaped Belle Reve-"

"How is that possible?" Superboy interrupted. "No one escapes from there, except, well. . ."

"We are aware of this, which is the most baffling part," Batman continued, "but if we are correct he is, as you know, a large threat."

"Do you believe he is planning anything?" Aqualad asked.

"Besides the fact he should be behind bars," Batman answered, "we're not sure. Although the city has been experiencing quick blackouts, and we targeted immense usage of electricity all directed in one location."

"He can't be trying to create another Amazo can he?" M'gann inferred.

"We can't be sure until we investigate," he replied, "but for know your mission will be to gather as much information as you can if it is Professor Ivo, and try to deactivate whatever could use that much electricity. But I will remind you what happened last time you faced Professor Ivo, so by all means keep the fighting to a minimal."

They gave a quick nod.

"Now I set the coordinates in the Bio-Ship, get going," he began to leave as the rest of the team herded over to the door.

"Wait, I needed to tell you something," Robin caught up with him.

"Can't this wait Robin?" he turned back to him. "You're hacking skill will diffidently be needed in this mission and I'd rather not waste anymore time."

Robin opened his mouth.

"Come on Rob! Let's go!" Wally called out, all of them waiting for him.

"We can talk after the mission," Batman told him.

"Okay, we'll talk later,"


	7. Unprotected

"See I knew there'd be a mission sooner or later," Kid Flash blurted out in his snarky voice, a voice that was intentionally directed to Artemis.

"About time," Artemis grumbled under her breath.

"We should focus now," Aqualad announced, "we're almost to our destination."

With that their voices ceased, concentration practiced in their heads like workouts, and eagerness made their fists clench. Robin was luckily able to push Jade from his thoughts and focus and pump himself up for the mission, after all, stealth and hacking was his kind of a mission. Finally they reached their location and went into stealth mode as they landed quietly in the woods, they'd have to walk a little ways but it was better than being seen.

_Everyone hooked up?_ Miss Martian asked through her telepathic link.

_I'm always here to hook up with you baby, _Wally made everyone groan.

_Jeez, Wally, could you be any more obvious, _Robin laughed in his head.

_I know, you're so disgusting, _Artemis joined in.

_I will take that as a yes, _Miss Martian sighed in her mind.

_Back to focusing on the mission, _Aqualad directed them, _Robin can you get the blueprint to the building?_

_One step ahead of you, _Robin replied, his fingering taping away on his holographic computer, _and . . . there! I got it. It's got two stories, approximately two doors, and no way in the roof, but the building it covered in windows._

_How about alarms?_

_One sec, _Robin began tapping again, his mind absorbed into his computer, _surprisingly there aren't that many alarms. I mean, an alarm on the front and back door, but that's about it, or at least from what I can see now._

_But Professor Ivo is like a criminal genius, _Kid Flash spoke up, _if he is up to something wouldn't he have the place plastered with alarms?_

_Exactly my question,_ Robin responded.

_That is strange, _Aqualad joined in, _but we'll find out soon enough. For now let's split up into teams, Miss Martian, Robin, you two will take to the windows, Kid Flash and Superboy will take the back door, and Artemis and I will take the front door. Robin can you-_

_Alarms are down, _Robin smirked.

_Great, let's go team._

With that they all dispersed off into their teams, approaching the metal can of a building, the blackness of night heavy as it sinks into the shapes of their faces, the moon a thin strip of bent wire, and the forest ominously still. The small light hanging over the front door was the only light in miles.

As M'gann flew up to the window Robin shot his grappling hook up and propelled into the air, hovering before a window leading onto the second floor. He then took out a batarang and began to press the tip of it into the crease of the window until it silently popped open. They hopped inside the dark, desolate hallway before them.

_Guys,_ Aqualad suddenly voiced, _be careful. The security here isn't normal, they're robots._

_Really just moving piles of scrap metal with guns, _Artemis spoke up, _we took them down pretty easily._

_Yeah we found robots over at the back door too, _Superboy confirmed, _easily to beat, but if he's got an army in there who knows what could happen._

_We'll be cautious, _Miss Martian assured them.

Miss Martian turned to Robin but he was already dashing down the hall, his holographic computer leading him the way. Miss Martian hurried and caught up with him as he stopped at the door at the end of the hall.

_What is it?_ She asked.

_I traced the electricity coming from here, _Robin responded.

_Hello M'gann_, she laughed then grabbing the door handle Robin yelled out in a whisper.

"M'gann wait!"

Meanwhile:

_Professor Ivo,_ Aqualad thought to Artemis, _the League was right._

They came across an office and searching through mountains of paper Aqualad found letters addressed to him.

_So where is the guy? _Artemis replied. _Something isn't right, this is much too easy, something is going on._

_I agree._

_Check his computer, _Artemis responded clicking on the large four monitor computer, Aqualad quickly grabbed her hand afraid an alarm would go off, but when nothing happened he sat down.

_This is wrong of us. . ._

_We're not snooping through his stuff, well, not really, _she shrugged, _we're trying to find out what he is planning, he's a villain Kaldur. He shouldn't be here right now, so if anyone's breaking the law, it's him._

_Fine, _he sighed, _go check the other rooms while I search his computer files, remember what Batman told us, stealth is key._

_Got it._

Once she was gone he began searching file after file, but he couldn't understand too much of it. It was filled of blueprints of inventions of his, but no secret plans. He came across news articles and videos, but none of them seemed related. Sighing Aqualad kept looking. Until he came across a file that was locked with a password, Robin once gave him a quick tutorial on hacking passwords, if only he could remember exactly. . .

_Wait,_ Aqualad stopped for a moment as his memory returned to him_, I think I remember._

After several tries he got it to his surprise, and opening the file he found piles of documents and a video at the very top. As he started the video his own confusion made his heart pound like a hammer. Realizing the video was mute he quickly turned it up to catch the next words.

"_Either Robin hands himself to us unarmed or we kill one of Gotham's richest kids. . . . Dick Grayson."_

He tried to scramble through the files, but each were locked separately, and that'd take more time than they had.

_Artemis?_

_Right here._

_We need to find Robin first,_ Aqualad jumped up.

_First?_

Meanwhile:

"M'gann wait!"

M'gann gasped, but it was too late the door had opened a crack, but when nothing happened shock spilled across Robin's face.

_What is it?_

When Robin didn't respond she spoke aloud.

"Dang it," she whispered, "I lost the telepathic connection."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you out of concentration, it's just" Robin swallowed, "these doors have alarms, but they didn't go off when you opened it. Which means the alarms aren't even on, something is wrong, he wouldn't leave his work or himself unprotected like this."

"I think you're right,"

Then with a nod they entered the room, and before them was a large battery-like machine. The room light up from the iridescent light of electricity that surged through the contraption.

"What is it?"

"Not exactly sure," Robin said flipping out his holographic computer, "it's like he is collecting electricity, it doesn't make any sense though, he gets out of jail and he does this? There has to be an explanation, unless . . ."

"He's creating something that requires that amount of electricity,"

"And what in the world would need a cities worth of electricity?"

Miss Martian and Robin stood there, knee deep in their bewilderment, until Professor Ivo stepped out bringing a wave of ominous presence with him. Robin couldn't deny the guy gave him the creeps.

"Glad you could make it," he gave an eerie smile through his monotone voice, "been a while since I've had guests."

"I think you should be in Belle Reve right about now," Robin smirked.

"You can't bring your guests to somewhere as unsuitable as Belle Reve," he replied, and suddenly his beat changed. "Would you like to meet the other guests?" Before a chance to say no he pulled one of the pens out from his sweater vest and clicked the top of it, and a mass of robots came at them.

Miss Martian gasped as she lifted herself into the air while Robin jumped straight in and began beating robot after robot. Miss Martian began picking them up and breaking them with her telekinesis, but even with the large amount of robots they were surprisingly easy.

"Miss Martian, Robin!" Aqualad yelled out as he and Artemis ran in.

"More guests!" he laughed out.

They jumped in the fight just as Kid Flash zoomed in, followed by Superboy who was already tackling groups of robots to the ground and ripping their heads off. Except, just as they'd finish off the robots more would come as the creepy man kept clicking his pen.

"We have to get that pen from him!" M'gann called out.

"On it!" Robin jumped up from the robots.

"Wait, no, Robin!" Aqualad called out as he tried to get to him, but he was tied down by tons of robot hands forcing pulling him back.

Although Robin was already after the man, now behind the machine launching at Professor Ivo as the man slinked out of the way of each hit, leading him further back. Then he pulled out a button and clicked it, and suddenly a wall shot down from the ceiling, cutting them off from the rest of the team. The last thing Robin heard were the sounds his friends screaming, specifically Aqualad who was yelling his name.

Before his confusion could set in he was thrown back like a ragdoll and slammed against the wall, his head smacking against the wall and making his head spin. He struggled to get out, but every limb in his body felt frozen like stone, flexing his fingers he could feel the sticky substance. _What the heck,_ Robin thought to himself.

Then Black Spider crept out from the shadows like a spider, his knees bent all the way and his arms bent forward, turning his head slowly as Robin sent chills slithering up his spine. Then he remembered the webs Black Spider shot, panic jolted through him and made his heart race like a motor, his chest tighten on his frantic lungs, every muscle in his face tightening like a rubber band. He tried to reach his batarang to blow himself out of the webs, but his arms just couldn't reach no matter how much muscle he used.

"Guys!" Robin screamed out for them.

"Get rid of them!" Hook stepped out.

"NO!"

Then pulling out a small lever on a pad Professor Ivo pulled it, and then Robin felt the building tremor as he heard of the sound of an explosion from behind the thick metal door before them. Robin began screaming, pain and terror for his friends tearing apart his insides.

"Grab the kid and let's go,"

Robin felt his heart squeeze, _not again. . . ._

**I know this one was pretty long, I just didn't want to miss any good parts, but on the other hand I didn't want to kill you guys by make you wait any longer, ha ha. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! It always makes me so much more eager to write more, so it means a lot.**


	8. Prove it

As they returned to Mount Justice a flood of emotion filled the training room, Black Canary and Red Tornado could immediately see something was wrong. Connor was helping Wally stumble along, M'gann had her shoulders and head dropped in sorrow, Artemis was a head of them with her anger and distress clenched within her fists, and Kaldur pushed himself along, although his shame lingered evidently in his wide eyes.

"What happened?" Red Tornado asked instantly.

"Where is Robin?" Black Canary joined in, her jaw tightening in worry.

They all passed nervous glances from one another, some opening their mouths just to shut it again. Finally Kaldur stepped forward, but before he could talk Wally stopped him.

"They took him okay!" he blurted out. "We were so easily distracted we couldn't even stop it!"

"Explain now," Black Canary pressed.

"He was kidnapped," Kaldur gulped through his tightening throat.

Black Canary pulled out a black phone and dialed a number, "Yes, it's me, Bruce you need to get down here quick. It's Robin. . . ." Then she shut the phone and turned back to them.

"Now tell us everything that happened,"

"I think the whole mission was just a scheme to lure us in and take Robin," Kaldur continued, "If I could have gotten to him in time . . . I came across some files on Professor Ivo's computer, I couldn't read any of it, but they had the video from the incident with the kidnapping of that kid and I just assumed . . . Well, my assumption was right."

Black Canary put her fingers to her temples as she exhaled, "It's okay, no one is responsible for what happened tonight, it was over your – our heads. We're going to find him, we have to."

"But what happened after?" Red Tornado questioned. "You're all covered in dust."

"There was an explosion," Connor replied, "luckily we had left the room to find another way to get to Robin and the explosion wasn't too big, but part of the second story collapsed and it was kind of a big mess."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, only minor injuries," Kaldur looked around and everyone gave a nod.

That's when Batman entered making everyone's heart skip a beat.

Meanwhile:

"I believe everything went accordingly?" Ra's asked the group of super villains.

"Yes," Hook stepped forward, "we got the kid, although the kid is harder to hold onto than a bar of soap, so we had to drug him so he would stop trying to escape us. He's asleep in the lab right now."

"He's tied down right?"

"Correct,"

"Finally," Ra's chuckled, "I can't believe it was that easy. After all this time of trying to get our hands on him we finally got him. . . . What of his friends? You didn't kill them did you?"

"Well, we set off the explosion like ordered," Hook crossed his arms, "but when we tapped into the security taps it seems they managed to escape it."

"Good, we will show him they are still alive when he wakes up,"

"Why not just let the kid think they're dead," Cheshire stepped out, "it'll be less to let go of."

"If he believes we killed his friends then he'll never give in,"

"He'll never give in after what you're planning to do to him," Cheshire snapped.

"Silence," he turned towards her, "I don't remember asking for your assistance yet, so leave us to our work cat!"

Meanwhile:

"How did this happen!" Batman demanded, his fear turning into rage.

"We just told you!" Wally exclaimed nervously.

"What I mean is that when all of this was going on where were you?" Batman snapped. "You all just let it happen! A metal door should be nothing for a Superboy to break through, or a kid who can run faster than a speeding car can't get in as this door was shutting, or-"

"That's enough Bruce," Black Canary put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly and making him calm down.

"We did what we could!" Connor shouted. "I tried to break through the door, but it would have taken me a long while, was like a safe, and we didn't have that kind of time."

"Plus, we were covered in a sea of robots," M'gann backed him up.

"So we did the most logical thing to do in the situation," Kaldur continued, "we went to find another way in."

With nothing more to say to them Batman stalked off, he didn't want to make them feel guilty about losing Robin, but his trepidation was eating his insides away like parasites. It was so unexpected, it should have been like every other mission. Now he was furious and apprehensive and all he wanted to do was go rip off some heads. He didn't need to ask them who took Robin, because he already knew who it was, he always knew. His regrets began cutting at his skin for not warning the team someone was still after Robin, but he didn't know these people still wanted him which is why he never told Dick. All he knew now was that he needed to get Dick back, but finding him was a mystery in itself considering on his way to Mount Justice he checked the tracking device on Robins utility belt, but it had been hacked into and deactivated.

Five Hours Later:

Robin opened his eyes, but he was lost in a sea of blackness. Lift his head he suddenly felt dizziness spill upon him like water trapped in his skull, his neck was tight, and every limb in his body heavy like his arms and leg were full of cement. Groaning Robin tried to move, but his wrists and ankles were strapped tightly to the table he laid on. Then trying to sit up he realized there were also straps across his chest and legs, he began to struggle violently to get out, in hopes something wasn't tied down correctly or the table would fall over, but everything was secure and the table was bolted to the ground.

Then he remembered his friends, tears filled his eyes, his nose began to sting, and he felt his chest tighten.

Then the lights turned on making him flinch spastically as they nearly blinded him.

"Welcome," Ra's entered, Professor Ivo and Hook behind him, "I bet you're wishing you had taken Cheshire's offer now."

Baffled he took a moment to think straight, and then it clicked. Cheshire, that's who the girl was, he knew he had met her before, but that meant they knew he was Dick. Robin felt his heart begin to pound against the frigid metal table. Then he realized his mask was gone from his face and he was only wearing a pair of paper-like pants. Then analyzing the room he saw he was in a room that looked a lot like a doctor's office.

"Unfortunately, something's have to be forced,"

Robin didn't respond, he couldn't surface any words, his friends were dead, and if he opened his mouth he feared he might vomit at the excruciating thought.

"I thought you might like to know that your sidekick friends are alive," he stepped closer.

"Why are you telling me this?" Robin forced the words out, his voice hoarse. "If you're going to torture me just get on with it, but enough with the mind games."

"Oh there will be plenty of those," Hook chuckled.

"We don't play," Ra's snapped, "we take what we do very seriously. And as for your friends I do not lie to you, they escaped the explosion."

". . . Prove it,"


	9. Technology

Once they showed Robin the footage he exhaled in a deep relief, he almost laughed just overwhelmed by his happiness that they were still alive. Then his happiness passed when he realized that he was still in a very bad situation, although his agony of thinking he had lost his friends was gone the fear was able to take advantage and make his heart race, his hands tremble, and his body fidget. He needed to find a way out, but the straps were so tight that the skin around his wrists was turning red with rashes.

"We've been looking for you for a long while now,"

"You seriously need to find another hobby," Robin smirked as he began to fidget in his millionth attempt to loosen the straps.

"You understand struggling is pointless," he replied, "you won't be able to get out of those straps, they're the kind they use on the insane."

"Then maybe you should give them a try," Robin shot back.

Then Hook, who had been standing behind Robin, grabbed his hair and slammed his head back onto the table. Robin groaned in pain as his head throbbed, which made Hook laugh indulging on his pain.

"So what do you want from me then?" Robin asked abruptly.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ra's crossed his arms.

"Are we ready for the procedure?" Professor Ivo asked. "I would like to pay you back for my freedom, but I do not have a lifetime you know."

"Your patience is needed in your freedom," he replied, "so don't get worked up, but, yes, we are ready. Do you have everything you need?"

"What procedure-"

"I believe so," Professor Ivo replied as he walked over to the counters, then opening a drawer he pulled out a long needle with clear liquid in it.

"Wait, what-" suddenly Robin's voice cut off as he injected Robin with the needle making him cringe up in ache. Then their voices began to mix and blend like paint as they continued talking.

"The procedure shouldn't be too hard," Professor Ivo spoke up, "when you asked me to make these blueprints I didn't know I'd get an actually human lab rat to test them on. How exciting!"

Robin tried to yell out, but the last thing he heard was Professor Ivo's mocking laughter as he felt unconscious.

Meanwhile:

"Master Bruce, may I ask how the search is going," Alfred stepped into the Batcave where Bruce was typing away on his computer.

"I haven't had much luck," he sighed, "my research has come up with some answers, but everything is so unrelated that it leads me nowhere."

"May I suggest you get some sleep while the Justice League continues to search?" Alfred suggested. "You've been up all night, perhaps sleep might make your search easier?"

"You're right," Bruce replied weakly, pain dragging his voice down, "but I can't sleep now, Dick needs me and sleep is the last of my worries."

"You do make a good father for Master Dick," Alfred turned, "so I have faith you will find him."

"Thank you, Alfred,"

Alfred began to leave when he stopped, "Is there anything I can get you sir?"

"Coffee would be nice,"

"Coffee at three o'clock in the morning, coming up,"

Later that Morning:

"Why aren't you guys in school right now?" Black Canary asked the team putting her hands on her hips, although she already knew the answer.

"We all called in sick," Wally replied, "we didn't want to waste anymore time, we want to help you guys find him."

"Well, I can't approve of you all ditching school," Black Canary sighed, "but if it's for Robin then I suppose it's alright, but I can't guarantee there's much you can do."

"Why not?" Artemis demanded. "The League can't keep anything more from us, we can help just as much as you guys can."

"You're right," Black Canary continued, "as you know it was the League of Shadows, so we flew out to their base, but it was deserted. They relocated their base, and the League of Shadows, as you know, is very exclusive and secretive, so for right now we have no leads as to where they could have gone. . . ."

"Did you investigate the building where he was kidnapped?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, but soon after you left it must have completely collapsed," she replied, "we tried going through the ruble for clues, but there wasn't much more than dust and dirt."

Later that Evening:

When Robin awoke it felt like he had been asleep for months, his mind was foggy, his body numb, and everything was extremely bright. For minutes he just took deep breathes, his eyes rested shut, and soon enough his mind grew more and more aware. He was getting really tired of being drugged. Although soon came back the feeling in his body, and suddenly he felt the burning pain that stung like needles and made it uncomfortable to move his arms. Something was wrong with his arms, this time it really felt like cement in his limbs.

Looking down at his arms he froze in fear and puzzlement, for moments not even breathing, at the sight of the bloody mess of his arms. Although what shocked him more was what was behind the blood, some form of technology had been implanted in his skin on both of his forearms. The flesh at his wrists and elbows were trying to heal, but obviously couldn't because of the metal that was wrapped around his bones and muscle.

He was so absorbed in his arms he didn't even notice they had entered the room.

"Did you tend the wounds?" Ra's asked. "Why is he still bleeding?"

"He _was_ bleeding, but not anymore, let me clean it off," Professor Ivo replied walking over to the sink and getting a wet rag, as he cleaned it off it showed the shiny exterior of the futuristic looking technology.

"What did you do to me?" Robin asked lifelessly still staring at his arms.

"What, you don't like it?" Ra's smirked.

"Someone better like it, took me hours to do," Professor Ivo injected, "I'm actually surprised he didn't die during the surgery."

"Consider yourself lucky he didn't Professor or we would have a serious problem," Ra's snapped, "Is it hooked up to his brain?"

"Wait, my brain-" Robin suddenly stopped as he realized half of his head was shaved, when he turned his head he could feel stitches stinging like rows of bee stings.

"Yes, but I only did what you asked of me," he replied, "of course it's not brain control or anything near that, but it's what you requested."

"You seriously need some heavy duty meds or something cause you're insane!"

"Congratulations Professor, you have earned your freedom," Ra's grinned, "you may go now, but I warn you, if this device has any faults I will have my men drag you back."

"Understood, and don't worry, there won't be any faults," Professor Ivo shook his hand and left the room.

"They're coming for me, my friends will come for me," Robin snapped at Ra's, "and maybe if you take this thing out of me they will go easy on you."

Ra's laughed, only irritating Robin more, "They aren't coming for you, they are looking for you, and the probability they will actually find you slim Boy Wonder. Not to mention that technology in your brain is keeping you alive right now, take it out and you'll die, how do you think it's possible you just suddenly recover from brain surgery. The beauty of technology, I hear you're a big fan of it?"

Robin spit at Ra's now stuck like glue in his own resentment towards the man.

Ra's sighed, "Well, I guess this means it's time for your first lesson."

"You-"

"Now, for your training-"

"Training? Training for what?"

"Don't interrupt your leader," he snarled, "now, you will find out soon enough what this is all about, but for now we need to prep you. Which is why I hired, yet another, person in on this." Then he stepped out of the room and came back in, but this time Psimon was standing next to him.

"What is he doing here!"

Ignoring Robin Ra's turned to Psimon, "Go ahead and do as you were instructed."

"And the military equipment. . ."

"Paid for and ready for the men,"

"Very good," Psimon hissed, and then putting his hands to his temples he closed his eyes and focused.

Clenching his eyes Robin could feel the telepath entering his mind.

"He was shot in the arm once during a mission,"

"Excellent," Ra's suddenly grew a creepy smile, "now you know what to do, surface the memory, and make him feel the pain of being shot as many times as you can . . . oh, and don't let him pass out."

Psimon closed his eyes again and abruptly Robin's whole body became paralyzed in pain, his neck shock forward, and he cried out as the pain and experience of being shot replayed through his body. When Robin had first been shot he hadn't felt it very much, it sent his body into shock, but at first it just felt strange, although the pain afterwards was excruciating. Unfortunately, Psimon had found that pain instead.

"Oh, and Psimon, be sure to intensify it as much as possible,"

With that Robin began to yell out in anguish as the imaginary bullet hit his skin over and over again.

**I know I posted twice in one day, I kind of went on a writing binge, ha ha. Anyways, I just decided to post the next chapter today, read it whenever you get the chance, because I know I post a lot. Anyways, thanks again!**


	10. Just Torture Me Right?

**Please Read:**** Hey guys, so I updated twice yesterday, I had a writing spree, so just be sure to check that you've read both chapters I don't want to confuse anyone. I know I update a lot, so feel free to take your time. Thanks!**

Ra's returned twenty minutes later, Robin was covered in sweat and Psimon had a slippery smile across his face.

"Don't look so in pain," Psimon teased, "we could have used real guns instead of memory."

"What's the difference if it feels the same?" Robin said between his panting lungs.

"You don't die," Ra's lifted an eyebrow, "you know we are not going to kill you?"

"Just torture me right?" Robin glared. "So what's the deal this time, is it for the money? Are you trying to lure Batman down here? Or are you just bitter cause the Justice League has kicked your asses too many times to count? The list goes on."

"You're lucky we need you alive or that mouth of yours would have costed you your head," he glared back, but suddenly his beat changed. "Did you know that even excruciating pain will be forgotten of its intensity after it's been experienced? Some say it's why mothers with many kids can go through childbirth so many times, because they always forget how bad it really does hurt. Luckily a strong enough telepath can tap into that memory and surface the pain, because I want you to always remember what it feels like to be shot. . . Or the feeling of being stabbed!" Suddenly he pulled out a knife and jammed it into Robin's leg, he yelled out in pain.

"You think you can remember that pain or shall I continue?"

When Robin said nothing he stabbed him again and again, until eventually Robin nodded frantically.

"Say it or it'll be your eye!" he brought the knife to Robin's face.

"I'll remember the pain," he repeated.

Pulling away he suddenly went back to his overly sophisticated self, he continued, "Very Good, now, as I was saying, if you forget the pain or simply choose not to remember you will live as a fool. When you finally kill someone, have the guts to draw the light from someone's chest to warm your own face with you need to know what they feel . . . it makes it so much more gratifying when you know. . ."

"I'd never kill anyone,"

"You would have never killed anyone," he turned to head out the door, "but things are going to change, come Psimon, I'll discuss the rest of his treatment with you out here."

It wasn't until they left did Robin feel his pounding heart, it was so loud it started to give him a throbbing headache. Too weak to even flex his fingers he began to beg that Batman would come save him, he started to try and convince himself that M'gann had put up the telepathic connection and could hear him. He begged to hear their voices telling him they were coming, although he knew they could not hear him.

Meanwhile:

"Where is the League of Shadow!" Batman yelled as he slammed the man into the brick wall before them, the guy's head almost creating a small crater. The man gasped as struggled to get out of the Batman's death grip, but it was useless.

"I don't know what you're talking about man-"

"The _League_ of _Shadows_," Batman snarled, "you worked with them?"

". . . the League of, oh yeah," he cleared his throat, "I did a tiny job for them this one time, but it was many years back. I haven't had any contact with them since, I swear!"

"Damn it!" Batman yelled as he slammed the guy once more in anger.

"Come on, he doesn't know anything," Superman put his hand on Batman's shoulder, "taking your anger out on an innocent pedestrian is besides us. We'll find Robin another way."

"I know," Batman grumbled under his breath, his glare at the man before him strong enough to shatter glass.

"Yeah, man," the guy gulped in fear, "just let me go, I didn't do nothing."

Batman stood there for a moment just pondering, but eventually his grip loosen and he shoved the guy away from him, "Fine, get out of here." Taking a moment to breathe he calmed down.

"So why that guy?" Superman asked.

"Through my research I found he had worked with them," Batman replied, "as a delivery boy so he had obviously been inside their base, and I thought maybe he was still doing their dirty work for them."

"I'm sorry he wasn't more help, Bruce," he sighed, "but what about . . ."

"Talia?" He exhaled deeply. "I've tried to get in contact with her about a million times, she refuses to hear a single word from me. . . I'm going to keep trying to talk to her, but I can't guarantee she'll help willingly."

Meanwhile:

For minutes Robin just slowly flexed his hands into a fist and back out again, it was hard for him to do with the new technology built onto his arms. Every time he'd bring his hand out again the pressure on the muscles in his arm was so tight it made him feel sick to his stomach and turn his hands red, he soon became afraid he'd lose circulation to his hands. He tried to figure out what it was, but he would need to get a closer look at it, and from this position he wouldn't be getting that.

What he desperately needed was to move around, being locked to a table for many hours made his legs cramp like a million knots in his muscles and his back stiffen like a board. He was so uncomfortable, the skin of his bare back sticking to the metal table, and he was starving. He hadn't eaten since he was kidnapped, now he knew how Wally felt all the time.

That's when Ra's entered, Psimon at his side.

"Now, I have one last thing I need to show you," Ra's came in.

"That's it, one more thing? What's going on?"

"Always so suspicious of people," he smirked, "and, yes, one last thing and you'll be done. Luckily you're the Boy Wonder, at the top of fighting skills, agility, and stealth, so you require no physical training . . . Just a change of mind really."

"Jeez, I thought I was secretive, but you people-"

"-You'll find out very soon," he interrupted him, "very soon, but for now here is your second and last treatment. Although it's excruciating for the body to be inflicted upon, stabbed, shot, and so forth, mental pain is considered to be far more painful. A cut, broken bone, bruise, give it medical attention and it'll heal just like that, but the mind is far more complex. The mind is far more taunting, distressing, and brutally truthful, it's something that doesn't always heal with something as simple as a band aid. . . ."

"And what's your point?"

"You'll see, Psimon you know what to do,"

Psimon gave a quick nod, and Robin exhaled in irritation as the slimy man entered his mind again, invading all his personal thoughts, secrets, and experiences one by one. Until Psimon targeted a single memory, one that he practically hacked into find all his emotions attached to that memory, and this suddenly made him understand what Psimon was doing. Now desperate he begged the man in his mind to leave him alone.


	11. The Choice is Yours

**I know I keep posting twice in one day, it's what happens when I find out I have an entire weekend free, ha ha. So, like I always say, no rush. Hope you like it!**

"_For our final act, what you have all been waiting for, our greatest trapeze family performing their most daring routine without the assist of a net. Give it up for the Flying Grayson's!"_

Robin could hear the Ringmaster introducing his family as clear as that day. He could see Haly's Circus, the clamorous crowds who came just to see them perform, the vibrant lights that made his eyes squint just remembering, and his family dressed in their trapeze costumes, the Flying Grayson's.

Psimon brought all the memories flooding back into his mind, he replayed them like a movie in his head, with as much clarity as the day it happened. He could hear the crowds clapping and cheering them on as his mother grabbed onto his father's arms as they swung through the air, and then were soon joined by his other relatives. He could feel the strong love he had for his family again, and the jealousy he felt back then when he couldn't join them.

He could see how high they were up, never afraid of heights, it suddenly dawned on him he was practically touching the sky. It made his head spin and his stomach turn, it made him desperately want to return to the ground. Then looking back up at his family Robin knew what was coming next.

"Please, Psimon, don't do this," Robin begged, his body trembling and his heart hammering. The act getting closer to the moment, "Psimon! Please, just . . . Y-y-you don't have to do this, I-I'll tell them you tortured me, they'll never know." Even closer, "I'm begging you, don't make me feel it again." The bolts coming unscrewed from the rig that held them, "Stop!"

Then it happened, the world began to slur, his heart racing, and his parents falling from the sky. He watched terror spill across their faces, their arms reached up as though someone was going to pull them back up, as they fell to their deaths. Bones crutching as they slammed against the ground, tears filling his huge eyes, and a pool of blood coming from his mothers head.

Robin began to sob uncontrollably, at some point he yelled out, his body going completely numb and his tightening chest making his breath come out in raspy huffs.

Then Psimon laughed as he did it again and again.

After thirty minutes of this, he switched to a new focus, Tony Zucco.

Meanwhile:

"We've hardly done anything!" Artemis suddenly blurted out as the team sat lifelessly watching TV and secretly thinking of their lost team member. "We came to help find Robin, but they've hardly let us help with anything. He was _our_ team member after all!"

"Yes, but if the League has no leads then there isn't much we can help with," Kaldur replied.

"Don't say that," Wally snapped, "they've probably got a ton of leads, they are just treating us like kids again . . . They're going to find him."

"But you heard Black Canary," Superboy shot back, ". . . If we could just find their base, find them, and rip some heads off! It'd be that easy!"

"I do miss Robin's goofy attitude-" M'gann began.

"-And his ability to create new words," Artemis cut in making everyone laugh, they couldn't deny it released some tension.

Although Wally laughed he couldn't deny the weight of his distress, even if the team didn't know Robin was like a brother to him. He didn't know what he'd do if they lost Robin forever, which is why he was not willing to think about that. Although he saw himself as a realistic person he didn't know how to be so realistic in this situation, positivity was his only option right about now.

Meanwhile:

After another thirty minutes of being forced to think about the man who killed his family Robin felt like he did the day he lost them, grief stricken and heart aching. He didn't want to move or talk, every couple of minutes tears would flood his eyes, and every muscle in his body hurt. Yet, at the same time he was furious, completely in rage about the situation, at Zucco. He couldn't think about it without scratching and tearing apart his nails onto the table or biting his lip so hard it'd start to bleed, his voice screaming in his head. It was all too real, he never wanted to feel this way again, and now he didn't even have Bruce to run too.

That's when Ra's entered, "Your work is done Psimon, thank you for your assistance."

"My pleasure," he snickered as he slipped out of the room.

Then walking over to Robin he began to release the straps that held Robin down, confused he looked over at the man.

"The last part of your training is almost complete," he replied, "the best part."

"Why are you doing this?" Robin whispered, but he got no response. Although when it registered in his mind that Ra's was letting him out of the straps Robin knew he had his chance to run, run like hell, and get out of this place. Swallowing he waited for the last strap to slowly come undone.

Then, as he undid the last strap, Robin elbowed the man in his chest and smacked him in the face with the rock solid metal on his arms throwing the man back a few steps as he yelled out. Robin swiftly jumped to his feet, but unexpectedly he collapsed to the ground.

Trying to stand up he continued to fall, he couldn't walk without tripping and falling, his legs were like noodles. _Shit!_ Robin screamed in his head despair begging him to run. Watching the boy fall over and over again as he pathetically tried to stumble to the door made Ra's laugh out at him in mock.

Robin also realized how heavy the technology on his arms was, which only doubled his struggle due to his weakness, he could hardly lift his arms to grab onto the counters for balance.

"That's what happens when you haven't walked for days," he man laughed out at him,  
>"got to learn how to walk before you can run!" Then he called to Hook and some muscular goon who grabbed the boy just as he got right outside the door.<p>

Frantically trying to release himself from their grips made them only cling on tighter, shaking him like a ragdoll to get him to stop. Becoming lightheaded Robin calmed down, head dropped, and just taking a deep breath. Then he mustered his strength, refusing to give up, and began to struggle again as they dragged him across the hall, but it was useless when he was in this condition.

Once they opened the door to a pitch dark room they chucked Robin onto the hard cement making dust puff up around him, then Ra's and the men entered as they shut the door and locked it behind him. Surrounded in darkness Robin began to shuffle around as he sat up.

"Kid, I'd like to introduce you to your last part of the training," he chuckled, "remember this man?" Then flicking on the lights Robin's mouth dropped at who sat before him, Tony Zucco.

The man had tape over his mouth and was chained to a chair.

"W-what's going on?" Robin stuttered, his fists clenched tightly and his heart hammering so loud it was hard to think straight. Fear, anguish, and anger streaming through his veins like poison in his blood.

Pulling out a gun, it's polished exterior glistening under the lights, Ra's pull in Robin's hand.

"Kill him," he hissed.

Then Zucco let out a muffled yell in protest as he began thrashing in his chains.

"I won't," Robin hadn't even realized he had said for the words seemed to float off his tongue and leave a dazed look in his eyes.

"You will," he demanded, "do you see these buttons?" He held up a rectangular box with many red buttons on it. "Each one is the control to a bombs we've placed around the city, don't do what we tell you and I'll simply click the button. I wonder how many innocent people would die from an explosion large enough to destroy a whole building?"

Robin froze, devastation infecting his body, eyes locked onto the ground.

". . . The choice is yours," he whispered.

**I'm sorry I keep throwing out cliff hangers! Promise I will update as soon as possible!**


	12. KILL HIM!

"_. . . The choice is yours," he whispered._

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

Then Ra's stood up and turned on a small TV on the stand next to him, it was a view of a building full of offices, then grabbing a remote he switched camera's to show a bomb and back to the buildings. He couldn't believe this was happening, he nearly dropped the gun his hands were shaking so bad, heroes have a strict no killing policy. Then looking up in the disgusting shell of man before him he felt his grip tighten around the gun, his heart begging him not to do it, but his mind screaming at him to make the rational decision. Let innocent people die or kill this one man, the one man who killed his – he shook his head he couldn't say the words, he thought if he did he might accidently attack Zucco. Yet, his resentment ablaze like gasoline being thrown into a fire.

"Have your vengeance," Ra's tempted him, "a family dead for his insignificant life. Look at the fear in his eyes, indulge on it. Take real revenge while you have the chance, make your parents proud!" Minutes passing, Robin's face tightening, the gun firmly in his hand, beats of sweat forming, and his heart thumping. Then Ra's lifted his finger gently over the button, waiting for a moment and finally pressed the button as it began to flash to a beeping noise.

"Five more beeps and the building will blow,"

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep_

"HE KILLED YOUR PARENTS FOR HEAVENS SAKE, KILL HIM NOW!"

_Beep . . ._

Then the gun went off.

Meanwhile:

". . . Hello?"

"Talia-"

Line goes dead.

"Shit!" Batman slammed the phone on the counter crushing it to pieces, this was the fifth time he had called, but he must have been getting somewhere because she finally answered the phone. Although part of him knew she wasn't going to help him, it'd be asking her to betray the only other man she loved, her father, Ra's al Ghul. Although it was just about time to give Alfred a break from research and let himself carry it on.

Meanwhile:

The gun clanked against the cement ground once it fell from Robin's paralyzed hands, the world suddenly feeling like a warped nightmare. He could only hear the sound of Ra's clicking the button to the bomb off just in time, and in the corner of his eye he could see the pleased grin wrapping across the man's face. Once he shot Zucco Robin had froze for a moment watching the man bleed in pain, but once he forced himself to keep shooting he realized he couldn't stop until he ran out of ammunition.

His self disgust mixed with pleasure was the only thing he could feel in his lifeless body. He lied to himself, told himself he didn't take satisfaction knowing he killed the man who killed his family, but deep down he knew the sickening truth; it'd always haunt him.

Eyes watering up he mumbled, "You made me do it."

"Go ahead, don't blame yourself," the man smirked, "but take a moment to truly think about it, did I really make you? I didn't force you to pull the trigger, I gave you a choice to. If you had chosen differently I would have been the killer in the situation . . . Now that you understand what we do, welcome to the League of Shadows."

The man walked around the boy who sat unmoving, unblinking, on the ground.

"Although I know that deep down you enjoyed that," the man grinned as he watched Robin's jaw tighten in anger, "I don't completely trust you yet, which is why I gave you the technology, you may see it as control, but I see it as a gift. You will learn what it is and how to use it on your own, that's the best way to master something, and with it you will be one our greatest assassins."

It felt like his heart had stopped, nausea came over him, he finally understood.

"I won't kill,"

The man laughed his grungy laugh, "Too bad you just did, your first kill, be sure to remember it because there will be plenty more to come. But to make sure you will follow out the jobs we give you I had to install this machine into your brain. A microchip to let us see through your eyes, a communicator so we can speak to you, a speaker in the arm pieces so we can hear you, and, well, as I said, you will figure out the part that benefit your work as you learn more. I want you to be able to make your own discoveries."

"I'll have them remove it,"

"If you tell the League or your pathetic, almost superhero team," the man got into Robin's face, "which I will know, because I will be watching and listening at all times, then many innocent people are going to die." He waved the machine in Robin's face making his mouth drop. "Show the League what we did to you, tell them any information on us or what we did to you while you were here, and the people will suffer for that too."

"You're insane!" Robin yelled in anger, then he lifted his heavy arms up. "How am I supposed to hide these things! You won't even tell me what they do!"

"Like I said, you'll make your own discoveries," he continued, "and wearing jackets all the time isn't that bad, weather has been pretty bad anyways. Now I will give you a break, you are to get back into your little sidekick costume, and go back to your friends. Soon enough you'll have your next mission, but remember the rules and no one gets hurt."

Although his situation was still bad, he still felt a spark of hope, he was going to leave. So they sent him back to get dressed, but just as he was about to leave they stopped him.

"One last thing," Ra's stepped out, "to not raise any suspicions, you're to tell them we tortured you, but you escaped . . . Except, unfortunately on your part, if we say we tortured you then we're going to have to make it look like we tortured you . . ." The super villains smiled their ominous smiles.

An Hour Later:

"Robin!" M'gann screamed as Robin stumbled into Mount Justice. After being brutally beaten he had to walk for what seemed like hours until he reached Mount Justice, he would have preferred going home first but Mount Justice had been closer.

The team ran up, mouths dropped in concern, but light in their eyes. Superboy ran over and helped Robin walk straight.

"Black Canary! Red Tornado! Come quick!" Kaldur called for them.

"Hey guys," he forced a smile through his bruised face.

"How did you escape?"

"You're alive!"

"We were terrified, we thought we'd never see you again!"

"I knew you'd make it! Good to have you back Rob!"

"I can't believe you broke out of there!"

Their voices all talking at once as they led him into the infirmary when Black Canary and Red Tornado entered, their eyes huge when they saw the tattered kid before them. They quickly took him to the infirmary.

"You need to come right away," Black Canary called Batman, "Robin's back! . . . Yes, he escaped or something – I'm not surprised he hung up."

**I know I've got some explaining to do, please don't tear me apart for making him shoot Zucco, I know real Robin would never kill anyone, but after being forced to relive his parents death and intensifying his hate for the man, then with having decide between innocent people dying or Zucco I just decided it wouldn't be that surprising that he did it – in these circumstances. Don't worry, there is a ton of drama coming up, I've actually been dying to write these next chapters! Anyways thanks for all the reviews guys so much, I was so shocked to see all the reviews, so thanks a million! (And for those who watched Teen Titans, I wasn't trying to make the whole Robin/Slade thing again, but I know it is slightly similar for the villain to want Robin to work for them)**


	13. So Normal

**Sorry this took a little while, I've been super busy with real life! Thanks for reviews and thanks for waiting!**

"Jeez, they really did a number on you," Superboy observed, although the rest of them had been thinking it they hadn't mustered the courage to say anything yet.

"Villains never do play fair," Robin smirked as Black Canary cleaned out the gash across his face, "but I'm alright. Hopefully Bats didn't rip too many heads off looking for me."

"Besides ours, who knows," Artemis crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side.

That's when Batman rushed in, his cape wrapping around his feet as he halted to a stop before the bed. His chest fell in relief.

"How did you escape? What happened?" he blurted out. "Thanks Canary, I'll handle the rest of his wounds. I'd like some alone time with Robin. . . . That includes the team."

"No problem," she handed him the rag as she sauntered out of the room, the team except for Wally following her.

"That includes you Speedster," he growled.

Wally groaned as he zoomed out of the room.

"I hope you guys didn't freak out too bad," Robin spoke up, although he knew that was a dumb thing to say considering Batman's probably been running ragged trying to find him.

"What can you expect, we thought you might-" he cut himself off, changing beats, "well, you're lucky I convinced the League not to come down here."

"Aw, it's ok, I like the attention," he joked, "but you guys seriously need to have a little more faith in me. I got myself out of that last situation."

"You were gone for days. We were worried out of our minds,"

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized realizing he should be more sympathetic, "but I would have escaped quicker if they hadn't drugged me so much. How many brain cells do you think I've lost?" He banged lightly on his head, he was too jovial to keep his sympathy going, although he knew Batman was probably dying with relief at the moment.

"How did you escape? Do you remember where the location was?"

"Once they started to gain up on me," he explained, "I thought of a plan and pretended to be more hurt than I already was, so they left me there thinking I was too hurt to move. Then I snuck out without them even realizing. . . . They must have had quite a shocker when they turned back to see me gone." He laughed even starting to believe his own story, wishing it was the truth.

"And that's it? You escaped just like that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hey, don't doubt my stealth," he smirked, "and, yes, I mean, I tried to get out a few other times, but those didn't end too happily. Must have got lucky I guess."

"You shouldn't have to rely on luck," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, really," Robin grinned, "I'm here, I'm laughing, and I'm ready to get back into life. That's all that matters."

"Not too quickly," he smiled back, "I've got more questions."

"Of course," Robin mumbled to himself.

"Now, do you remember anything about their location?"

"I was kind of in a rush to get out of there," he replied, "plus, they pumped some crap in me not too long before so I was pretty dazed. So I don't remember much."

"And what about-"

"Look, I'm really exhausted-" Robin interjected him.

"Someone could still be after you-" Batman interrupted him back.

"We don't know that for sure," Robin cut him again.

"We're not taking that risk," he replied defensively.

"Come on-"

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," he stated, "I was naive to not take the last kidnapping serious enough, I'm not willing to lose you again."

Robin could feel his nerves like an infection in his body.

Later that Day:

"Rob, you're up!" Wally exclaimed as he walked into the room, Robin walked like he was fully recovered but his face told otherwise. "Come hang with us."

"Only if you and Art promise not to fight over the TV," he chuckled as he plopped down on the couch, "actually, better idea, you better like me pick what we watch."

"Nice hairstyle by the way," Wally practically snorted holding in his mocking laughter.

"Crap," Robin felt his head and remembered half of his hair was missing, luckily it had started to grow back, but it still looked pretty ridiculous. "Oh, shut up Wally."

"No, really, I like it," he laughed out, "I bet the ladies will be hounded up your door with that one."

"Don't you have some food to scarf down that mouth of yours?" Artemis joined in. "Leave him alone will ya?"

"Yeah, if you like it so much, then I can cut your hair just like mine," he shot back.

"Nah, I don't need a new hairstyle to get the ladies," Wally winked obnoxiously at M'gann, making her look the other way, "I've got a personality that wins them over."

"Fine, then I'll pound you for it,"

"You'll have to catch me first," he sped into the kitchen making plates rattle in the wind.

"You are all so normal," M'gann observed.

"Technically, we're a bunch of crime fighting superheroes hanging out inside a mountain," Robin smirked, "that isn't usually considered the norm' for people on Earth."

"That, that is normal," M'gann continued, "you cracking jokes, Wally trying to make me blush, Artemis trying to trip Wally-"

"You tried to trip me!"

"Would have been funnier if it had worked," she replied as she held in her laugh.

"See, you are all so normal," she repeated.

"She's right," Kaldur backed her up, "just this morning we didn't know if we'd ever see you again, Robin-"

"Now, we're all hanging around as if nothing happened," Connor continued for him.

"Well, why can't we?" Wally whined. "Everything is as normal, we're all here aren't we?"

That's when Batman entered the room, making the conversation freeze.

"Come on, Robin," he cocked his head towards the door.

"I'd love to get into a fight about what is and isn't normal around here . . . but I've got to split," Robin gave a half grin, "see you guys later."

**More coming up soon, my life has gotten a little less busy so I have more time to write. I apologize again about it, and for the fact my posting is very random. I post spastically really, so don't be surprised if I go from posting twice a day to a week break. Thanks again guys!**


	14. Close Calls

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I wanted to clear one thing up. People keep asking about the technology they put onto Robin's arms, it's still there and you guys haven't figured out what it is yet because I've been stalling, ha sorry, just read this chapter and everything should hopefully make a little more sense. It's not just metal pieces on his arms, it's a form of technology created by Professor Ivo (you'll figure out what it is very soon). I'm still keeping it rather vague though.**

Alfred had been more than happy to see Robin had returned, he cooked a larger meal than usual and couldn't stop making tea for them. Robin found it all too amusing, he realized how much he had missed Alfred. He also realized how much he had missed the mansion, and more importantly Bruce. When he first entered through the front door he felt his eyes well up with tears, but he pushed them back feeling foolish. Eventually they all sat down in the living room, well, Bruce and Robin, but Alfred just so happened to be cleaning that specific room.

"This is going to sound completely absurd, but I actually can't wait for school on Monday," Robin chuckled. He was lying across the sofa with his feet on the end table, normally Alfred would tell him to move his feet, but he this time he let it slide. "Although I'm not looking forward to describing this face to Babs . . . or this hair. You think Zatanna's got a hair spell up her sleeve? I really wouldn't mind not looking like a clown anymore."

"You could always shave your head, make it even," Alfred suggested.

"Wally would never let me live it down," Robin smirked as he put his arms behind his head, although when his head banged against the hard technology he put his arms back to his sides. "Plus, I'm going for a more mysterious look, if you know what I mean?"

"I think the last thing we should be worrying about is your hair," Bruce joined in, "but I'll figure something out by Monday. When the kids ask about-"

"I won't say a word," Robin exhaled, "got it right that time."

Bruce chuckled then opened his mouth as his cell phone began ringing aloud, "One second." He took the call as he stepped out of the room.

"Hey, Alfred," Robin whispered, "wanna listen in on his call? It's fun to try and guess if it has to do with work or the League, and sometimes it has to do with a certain someone." He elbowed Alfred, although he doubted he knew what he meant by a 'certain someone'.

"You really should not ease-drop, especially on Master Bruce's calls," Alfred corrected him, "but it's nice to have your sense of humor around here again. The seriousness was getting a little thick for my taste, as you really do lighten him up."

"Being the youngest I assume it's my job,"

"Not just that, but you mean a lot to him," he sighed, "he really does need you . . . Master Dick, you're bleeding."

Dick quickly looked where Alfred was staring, and there was blood bleeding from his arm onto the sleeve of his jacket. His heart began to race.

"Oh, ah, it's probably just a cut we missed," Robin scrambled, "no biggie."

"Here, I'll take care of it," Alfred grabbed a cloth as he walked over, "lift up your sleeve."

Robin felt his face burn red, "Um, uh, I-I'll handle it. I was heading to the bathroom anyways, let me just wash up. . . Oh, and don't worry Bruce about it. Be right back!" He raced to the upstairs bathroom before Alfred could object.

Locking the bathroom door behind him he threw off his jacket, one of his arms was bleeding upon the technology and the skin looked swollen. _Shit, shit, shit,_ he was freaking out, _please don't get infected._

"It's not healing properly," he whispered to himself, and then he thought maybe he could break the technology off. Not the brightest idea he ever had, but it was worth a shot. He cleaned the wound off, applying pressure, when he thought of water. Water could mess up its system . . . _Or electrocute and kill you,_ Robin fought with himself in his mind.

Although becoming desperate he decided to take the risk, turning on the sink he slowly brought the technology to the running water. Then shoving it in the water he held his breath, but nothing was happening.

"_It's water proof," _he suddenly heard a voice in his head say, he jumped back in shock as his back slammed against the door. _"My voice sound familiar? Didn't I tell you I put a microchip in your brain, well it enables me to speak to you through a speaker. Easier for us to stay in touch, and here I thought you'd be used to it by now, what with that Martian girl transferring all your thoughts."_

Panic raced through his veins and began banging the technology onto the counter, whamming it as hard as he possibly could. The voice laughing in mind, echoing in the recess of his mind like an obsessive thought.

"Ra's, what the hell-"

"Dick?" Bruce knocked on the door making it feel like Robin's heart had stopped, he froze, the color flushing from his face. After a pause he knocked again. "Alfred told me you were bleeding . . . what was all that banging?"

"_Aw, looks like Daddy Bats has come to check on his-"_

"Shut up!" Robin whisper yelled.

"Dick?"

"Yes, uh, handling it," Robin called out as he turned the sink off and began scrambling for a towel, he had gotten blood all over the counter. "Just a minute!" He quickly began wiping it up, but in his frantic efforts he accidently knocked over a metal bowl holding various soaps. As it fell to the ground it sliced upon his thigh and clanked loudly against the ground making him cringe.

"Robin!" he called for him as he grabbed onto the handle, Robin watched the handle turn as Bruce tried to open it. "Open the door!"

"_Remember the deal, don't let him know_," the voice hissed.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just a bit of a klutz I guess," Robin called back, "but everything's fine. Be down in a minute."

"Let me help you, you don't know what you're doing with all this medical stuff,"

"Just give me a second!" Robin lost his temper, and in that instance the weirdest thing happened to him. Suddenly the technology on his arms lit up with a blue light and electricity shot out from the light bulbs above him as it was sucked into the arm piece, shattering the light bulbs in the process.

Robin froze completely baffled.

"Richard!" Bruce called out, then banging on the door. "Don't make me kick the door in."

_It absorbed the electricity, _Robin thought to himself. Then realizing Bruce was going to kick the door in he threw on his jacket just as Bruce kicked in the door, not even kicking it, but breaking it in half.

"_It works better than I thought,"_ Ra's snickered in his head, "Ju_st wait until you see the rest."_

_The rest?_ Robin pondered.

"What the hell is going on! Are you okay? What happened?" Bruce pounded him with questions. "Why didn't you open the door?"

"Yeah, yeah, yes," Robin swallowed rubbing his forehead, still in shock, "I said I was handling it. You got me all mix-messed-confus-ah, you got me all stressed out! I was trying to handle it, I didn't want to stress or worry you anymore . . . I thought you had been through enough already."

"Then what happened in here! Let me see your cut,"

"The cut is fine," he announced, "like I said I handled it." He began looking around his mind quickly creating a scenario. "I just saw the blood and got dazed is all, then I grabbed that vase – well, why the heck do we have a vase for soaps anyways! – and I slipped on some spilt water and accidently threw the vase in the light bulbs. . . It was just an accident."

Bruce sighed, but suspicion lingered in his eyes, "I'm not worried about the bathroom, Alfred and I will fix it up, but I'd rather you let me see the cut to make sure you took care of it properly."

Robin froze unaware of what to say or do next, protesting would only raise Bruce's suspicion.

"Is that it?" Bruce pointed to his leg as he bent down to Robin's leg.

Looking down he saw his thigh was bleeding, he let out a loud sigh, the vase had cut his thigh as it fell. _Thank God for soap vases,_ Robin sighed in his mind, _we need to get one of those in every bathroom._

"Yeah, that's it,"

Later that Evening:

Dick awoke at two o'clock in the morning as he hit the ground with a thud, confused and practically blind he looked up to see his blankets sprawled off his bed. If his heart wasn't hammering loud enough to give him a headache then the knock at the door certainly was.

"Dick, are you alright?" Bruce poked his head into the door. "There was so much banging up here I practically thought it was an earthquake."

Dick chuckled and replied wearily, "No, I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all." Then he dragged himself back into the bed, wrapping him his blankets like a cocoon to shield him from the icy chill of a still mansion.

"Are you sure?"

Yawning he said, "Positive."

"It wasn't of . . ."

"No, don't worry, just a regular old nightmare," Dick assured him.

He paused, thinking, "Okay, get some rest."

"Night,"

With that the door shut gently behind him, and Dick exhaled deeply. He hadn't had _those _nightmares in at least a year, which really isn't that long, but it scared him to think that all those years of nightmares could be coming back to him. Why wouldn't they come back? After all it was only a day ago that he had to relive their deaths. He hated to lie to Bruce, but if he was going to solve his predicament he was going to have to be as secretive as possible.

**Sorry this was tad-bit long, trying to get everything in there that I needed for this chapter. Anyways, thanks again guys!**


	15. Discover

**I can't believe I got over a hundred reviews! That's crazy, thanks to everyone!**

"I am seriously getting tired of TV and cookies," Robin spoke up, "when do you think we'll get a mission?"

Artemis laughed out, "You'll be lucky if Batman lets you on another mission in a year."

"You've only been back for a day and a half," M'gann joined in, "and you already want to get back into missions? Why not take it as a break?"

"I hate breaks," he scoffed as he sat down at the kitchen counter, "I need to get back into the action. I bounce back fast, Bats knows that."

"Well, good luck with that!" Wally laughed sarcastically.

"It's time for training," Black Canary entered.

"But it's a Sunday!" Wally exclaimed.

"All the more time to tone your skills," she grinned placing her hands on hips, "although, Robin, if you are not ready then you may skip today's class. Actually, Batman would probably want you too."

"Not a chance!" Robin jumped up enthusiastically for training.

After Kaldur and Superboy finished training together, Artemis and Robin went up. Artemis was getting into her playful cocky attitude, but Robin knew she was no challenge to him. She may be a pro-archer, but her fighting was raw and loose, he could easily prey on that.

He dodged all of his fast-swung punches and kicks, at some point he managed to grab her leg in mid-kick and throw her to the ground. Now angry she got to her feet as Black Canary told them to keep going. This time Artemis was the dodging hits, until she elbowed him in the stomach and tried to ram him over with her shoulder, but he swiftly moved out of the way in time. Thinking they were done Robin began to walk off, but Artemis came at him with another hit. Catching him off guard he grabbed her fist right before it hit his chin, and then he swung his other arm around. His forearm crashing into her cheekbone.

Artemis yelled out as she fell back onto the ground, a wave of guilt coming over him, while Black Canary ran over to her. Removing her arms from her face as Black Canary looked at her, Artemis's right cheekbone and eye was already starting to puff up.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought – you caught me off guard,"

"What the heck!" she screamed. "What to do you got on under your sleeves? Freaking armor! Aw, jeez, my face hurts."

"Jeez, dude, how hard did you hit her?" Wally joined in, making him feel worse. "If you aren't willing to hold back 'cause she's a girl, then hold back 'cause she's your teammate."

"Shut up Wally!" Artemis snapped taking offense to the girl part.

"I'm so sorry, Art, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard,"

After a moment she took a deep breath, ". . . It's okay, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, but you must be pretty strong because that felt like I just got slammed with a brick of metal."

Robin swallowed nervously.

"I think you're going to be okay," Black Canary sighed, "come with me to the infirmary though, I'll get you an ice pack. . . The rest of you are excused for the day."

"Well, I consider today's training a success," Wally teased as he followed the team into the living area, "I didn't have to do anything and Artemis got one to the face, all thanks to Rob." He threw his arm over Robin's shoulder.

"Wally, would you stop, as if I didn't feel bad enough," he shook Wally's arm off him.

"That was actually impeccable, Robin," Kaldur suddenly spoke us, his mind obviously pondering deeply about something, "unbelievable really."

"Me hurting a team member isn't very impeccable,"

"No, not because you hurt Artemis," he continued, "but, being the leader, I find it's my job to analyze your way of fighting and skills so on the field we can have people do what they are best at doing, it heightens our chance of achieving our goals-"

"Creepy," Wally mocked him playfully.

"Get on with it," Superboy ignored Wally.

"Well, I always knew you were fast," he went on, "but when Artemis went to hit you, and you threw your arm at her you did it so fast that I figured you didn't use that much strength. Typically strength slows down speed, but when we saw what happened to her face I realized your ability to use your speed and strength in one."

"Uh, well . . . thanks, but it's nothing to go on about," Robin shrugged, "when you have a trainer as strict as the Batman you get serious results." Although it was partly true he still felt bad about deceiving them.

"Aw, he's not that fast," Wally sped over to the couch and flopped down.

They just relaxed for a while, waiting for Artemis to return. Wally was jamming potato chips in his mouth as usual, Connor was leaning on the counter just thinking, Kaldur was practically mediating, and M'gann was working away on some weekend homework.

"Ah, oh my god," M'gann grumbled.

"What's wrong babe?" Wally flirted, but when Connor shot a cold glare he looked the other direction.

"Oh, it's nothing," she sighed, "I just forgot my calculator in my locker at school. So I have to do each problem individually, it's becoming nearly impossible."

"I can help! I'm pro at this kind of stuff," Wally zoomed over to her 'rescue', but in the process making her homework almost blow away.

"Coming from the kid who got all D's in his classes," Robin smirked, "you better let me look at it."

"Well, not in math!" Wally shot back.

"Oh, wait, didn't you get an F in math?"

"Dude!" Wally shouted back, and then heading back to the couch he mumbled, "It was an F plus for your information."

"Honestly, I doubt either of you can help," she shrugged, "without a calculator I'm sunk."

"Wait, you know what," Artemis entered the room, an ice pack to her eye, "as much as I hate math I think I've got a calculator you can use. One second." She left the room to go grab one.

"That'd be great Artemis!" M'gann exclaimed, and then went back to her math. "I mean, I do the equation, which takes long enough, and I come up with 7,512 divided by 96. Which will be a decimal, and then I'll have to round

"Oh, it'd be 78.25," Robin replied, "and rounded it'd be 78.3."

Their heads all snapped at him, staring as if they had just seen the impossible.

"He's right," Artemis was standing in the hallway with a calculator, "I added it up and you got it right."

"What, no way!" Wally jumped. "How the heck did you do that! Are you hiding a calculator or something?"

_How the heck did I do that,_ Robin asked himself in shock.

"You divided 7,512 by 96 without even thinking about," M'gann replied in shock, her homework covering her face.

Robin was ultimately the genius on the teammate and excelling higher than most in his grade when it came to school, but to simply know the answer to a problem at needs a calculator was impossible. He didn't even have to think about it, all it took was a second for his brain to work the numbers out and find the answer.

"I, ah, am good at math is all,"

"That's not just good at math, that's like super genius!"

"It's really nothing, I couldn't do it again," he admitted, "I must have done this homework before and remembered it somehow. Just lucky I guess."

Later that Night:

Back at the Wayne Mansion Dick sat up at his computer, twelve o'clock at night, his room pitch black except for the vibrant light of his computer screen that made his eyes burn, and papers scattered across his desk.

He tried to prove to himself it wasn't real, that it was impossible, but the truth was before him. For hours he sat up solving advanced calculus problems that he had never seen before, he could understand topology and complex analysis, he could understand Shakespeare's language when though he had never read anything Shakespearean, he could look at a page once and remember everything on it hours later, he could calculate the probability of things before they happen, and so much more he shouldn't be able to do.

_I should really start tutoring, _Robin joked in his head, but his humor fell flat. He was too speechless to laugh, but if becoming impossibly smart wasn't enough he discovered one last thing. This last thing made him realize why it had been him.

**I know not much has happened, I just needed to take this time to get on with what Robin is going through. I promise things will get exciting and crazy very soon. Thanks!**


	16. Reason of Doubt

**I know you guys are asking me a ton of questions of why Robin hasn't found a way to tell them, and I have something planned that will explain everything so that's why I haven't had him attempt to tell them (plus, if he did the story would be over). Anyways hope you guys like it!**

_Beep . . . beep . . . beep_

With a small explosion a small hole was blown in the brick wall, just big enough for Robin to slip in unnoticed. As he ran through the mass of bushes he targeted upcoming hidden electric wire, lighting up the technology with his mind he absorbed all electricity in his way. Getting closer to the building he used his new trick, with his mind he hacked into the security cameras and shut them off.

Coming up on the first door he focused, seeing the computer in his mind, and hacked into the alarms and deactivating them with ease. The door didn't have a handle, it had a keypad for password. Concentrating he found a complex system that would have originally taken him probably ten minutes to get into, but within a minute he had it open.

Entering the pitch black building he snuck through long hallways, pulling up the blueprints of the building through his thoughts to guide him, until he reached a large room with all the lights on, there were many scientists with clipboards and lab coats on. Some talking, others looking in microscopes, and some writing various notes down. Using his mind he activated an alarm far on the other side of the building from him, as it beeped loudly the men stopped what they were doing and ran down another hallway.

Then taking his chance followed the blueprints in his head into the room, which lead him to a large safe-like door.

"Intruder!"

_Crap,_ Robin thought.

"Hey, there's someone over here!" the scientist called out, Robin flipped around to face him when three security guards came out behind the man. Pulling out their guns they yelled at him to freeze with his hands up.

Then concentrating Robin set off the sprinklers, confused the men looked around for fire, but just then Robin jumped up shooting electricity in strips of lightening as it hit the water it spread and electrocuted the men. The yelled out in pain as they hit the ground, their guns skidding across the watery surface.

Hanging from the door to keep safe from the electricity he hacked into the safe door and within minutes it unlocked for him. Swinging in he saw his objective, the tubes of liquid plutonium. Pulling out the special bag to keep them safe he carefully placed them in.

That's when gunshots shot past his shoulder, one of the security guards lying on the ground and trying to shoot him. Putting his arms in the air he absorbed all the electricity in the room, glass shattering and falling like sharp rain around them. Shooting electricity into the gun it exploded in the man's hand. The guard screamed out, holding his bloody hand.

Footsteps came cascading down the hallways, but Robin had already slipped out down the hallway and was now sprinting back through the bushes.

The Next Morning:

Dick tiredly dragged himself downstairs, stretching in mid yawn he dreaded having to go to school this morning. As if his healing face wasn't enough he had deep bags practically embedded under his eyes.

"Going to school a little early aren't we?" Alfred greeted him as he handed him his school bag.

"Yeah, unfortunately I have a test first period," he groaned, "so I promised I'd study with Barbra this morning."

"Good for you Master Dick," he praised him as he opened the door and Dick took off to school. Going to the kitchen Alfred grabbed Bruce a cup of coffee, returning to the living room Bruce strutted in on perfect timing. Tightening his tie with one hand and setting down his briefcase with the other.

"Here you are sir," he handed him the coffee.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce grinned, "did Dick take off this early?"

"Yes, he had to study," Alfred replied as he clicked on the news as normal for the morning.

After finishing the weather report the blonde reporter appeared, "I am here with Gotham Science Facilities where there has been a reported break in late last night. We are currently not allowed to enter their laboratory, but officials are answering question. We are speaking with Commissioner James Gordon who has some details for us."

"We don't have many leads as all alarms and security cameras were deactivated," he announced, "but we do have some scientists who happened to see him and have described his attire. Unfortunately he had a mask on so we can't know for sure, our investigation lies reserved to the public otherwise."

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon," she nodded as the camera turned back to her, "there you have it. However this thief did it he is considered highly dangerous, if you have any information please contain Gotham City Police immediately."

"Looks like we have a new investigation as well," Alfred turned to Bruce.

"I'll contact Gordon today," he replied strictly.

Later that Day:

"Is Rob here?" Artemis poked her head into the living area at Mount Justice.

"Nope," M'gann replied.

"Wish he was, I'm so bored," Wally complained as he was playing with a paddle ball, well, trying to play with it. It'd help if he was able to hit the ball more than twice.

"Okay," she sat down, "has anyone realized how weird Robin's been lately?"

"You must be paranoid, because it seems like everything is fishy to you," Wally snapped defensively. "First you have a problem with the missions, and then the training schedule, and then the Justice League, now Robin! He's your teammate and friend if you haven't forgotten."

"Of course Robin is," she replied, "and I'm just being honest."

"She's right," Superboy spoke up, "I mean, Robin's ultimately the smartest guy on the team, but a suddenly a human calculator? Come on."

"I suppose your right," Kaldur pondered, "but he explained to us already. As our teammate we need to take his word and assume it was just a coincidence, he's not a suspect or something."

"I know," Artemis mumbled, "I just find it weird and all."

"You're just bitter because he almost messed your face up," Wally smirked.

"Am not," she hissed, "but speaking of faces, when he hit me in the face something weird happened. Now maybe I am remembering wrong, but that didn't feel like strength. It felt like I seriously got hit in the face with solid metal, I could even hear my face hitting the hard surface. Muscles don't sound or feel like that. . ."

"You were in the moment," Wally replied quickly, "you just think you felt those things, it's nothing."

"It was so real though," she protested, "just look at my face! It's practically black and swollen."

"Robin can hit really hard," Kaldur defended him, ". . . but if you're a really suspicious we'll keep our eyes peeled and watch for anything out of the ordinary with him. But as our friend we owe him respect and privacy and the reason of doubt, I mean, if you haven't noticed Robin tends to keep things secretive."

"We don't even know who he is," Superboy shook his head.

"But for now we will do no snooping," Kaldur ignored him, "we'll wait."


	17. Mysterious Duo

**Thanks so much guys, and don't freak out too much for this chapter as I know people are going to start assuming what's going on. It may be kind of confusing so apologize for that too.**

Footsteps cascading down hallways like a stampede, one by one lights shatter before him. Cheshire leaps off the staircase now running besides him as reach their target, abandoning stealth on the account of time, they slide into the large room to the left of them. Mechanic's and security guards throw their heads to the intruders, pulling out their pistols they charge at them.

"Stop them!"

Robin turned to Cheshire giving her the signal nod, and then she gave a nod back in return. Getting close enough to one of the guards Robin jumped up and Cheshire slid beneath him as she slung a row of throwing stars at the men; each star hitting each man in the leg or knee. In the air Robin kicked the man in the jaw making blood spew from his mouth, and as he landed he quickly shot out his grappling hook and taking Cheshire's arm he propelled them across the sea of men. Allowing Cheshire to kick one after another guy until they landed safely on the other side of the room.

"Got the location!" she shouted to him.

Concentrating he replied, "Yes, down that hall, last door to your left! I'll hold them off!"

"Here, let me give you a boost," she cackled as she cupped her hands together, and as Robin quickly put him foot onto her hands she helped launch in into the air. Then Cheshire took to the halls.

Doing a complete back flip he shot all the electricity he had down upon each guy, although he landed hard causing him to roll upon the floor. Giving the chance for one of the guys to grab him, but he quickly grabbed the man's jacket and gave him a painful shot of electricity making him release him. After a minute of fighting Cheshire returned and he followed her into the halls again.

"The helicopter will be there," she shouted to him.

Then he skidded to a halt, yanking out a bomb pellet as he threw it into the ceiling. Creating a hole he shot his grappling hook up, Cheshire grabbed onto him as he sprung them up onto the roof. The helicopter was almost there.

"You got the objective right?" he asked.

"Don't doubt me," she snapped playfully, although reaching into her pocket her body tensed in panic. "Where is it!"

"Looking for this?" Robin held up the flash drive.

"How'd you get that," she snatched it out of his hand.

"You almost dropped it,"

She chuckled, "You're better than I thought."

As the latter fell from the helicopter they quickly jumped on, as the helicopter began to fly away Robin felt his fists tighten. The cool air of night caressing their bodies, the city lights as beautiful as the stars above them, and the latter dangling them like ragdolls. Just as they climbed up the helicopter stopped right above a building.

"What are you doing!" Cheshire shouted over the noise.

"Give me the object," he shouted back, "find your own lift back, the delivery must be made in secrecy."

She rolled her eyes as she slapped it into his hand, "Fine!"

Then they jumped off onto the building and watched the helicopter fly away.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret it," she smirked as she walked passed him.

"Who says I don't regret it?"

"No one who fights like that does," she replied, "we make a good team. You almost live up to my agility and stealth."

"I think you got that backwards Ches," he teased her.

"Yeah, well, who beat who in training the other day?"

"Stabbing me with your ninja stars just as I'm about to pin you to the ground is cheating," he laughed.

"Aw, you're just a thirteen year old kid," she snapped.

"A thirteen year old kid who could kick your-"

"Fine, let's not get cocky now," she interrupted, "but I do like your addition to the team. A lot better than what we usually have, Hook needs to get that hook out of his ass, Spider guy gives me the creeps, Professor 'one eye' needs to lose the head gear, and, well, the list goes on."

Robin laughed at that.

"Anyways, let's do this again," she turned to him as she stood on the edge of the building, "catch you later kid."

Then she jumped off. After a moment he looked over and she was gone.

Two Weeks Later:

"Have you guys been watching the news!" Wally sped into Mount Justice.

"Wasn't it you who was whining about how boring the news was not too long ago," Artemis rolled her eyes in irritation.

"No! Well, okay, but the news is boring," Wally stated, "but my Dad watches it and I usually look the other way but there's been a ton of stuff going down lately."

"_Stuff_?" Artemis repeated in a mocking tone.

"Like what?" M'gann turned towards him.

"There's some new villains ready to get their butts whooped by Kid Flash-"

"And the team," Artemis interrupted, "without us that statement would be backwards."

Meanwhile:

"Yet, another crime commit by our mysterious villain duo," the reporter announced, her finger held to her earpiece, "that's five crimes in two weeks to supposedly be committed by the same criminals. We have only one piece of footage of the two fighting together, many bystanders have reported the same criminals. A boy and a girl . . . ."

"So you've seen the footage," Alfred turned to Bruce, "they can't hide behind their masks for very much longer. . . . I'm actually surprised to see you haven't caught them yet Master Bruce."

Bruce replied, "I've done all the research I can, I've linked together most of their crimes and can calculate all areas of high probability of being attacked next, but when is another thing. Plus, I've got the League breathing down my back about it, they tend to forget I like to handle things in Gotham my way."

"Which usually means on your own?"

"Exactly,"

"What about Robin?"

After a pause he continued, "He's been focusing on the team and school lately, and it's only been two weeks since the kidnapping. I know that kid bounces back like a rubber band, but I've been trying to give him a break."

"Surprisingly he doesn't seem to fight you much on this?"

"It is a little out of character," he responded, "but maybe this time the whole incident really got through to him."

**Hope you like, sorry you guys don't get much information of what is going on with Robin, but things will make much more sense soon. Thanks!**


	18. A Thirteen Year Old Kid

"Are you going to tell me the truth or what?" Cheshire demanded as she stood before the Light. "What are you hiding from me? I know Ra's knows what is going on, but if the League of Shadows is working with you then you should probably confess to the actual Shadows."

"If you really wish to know, ask your leader," one of the light covered faces spoke up, "we do find it most unnerving to have some assassin barging in here and demanding answers."

"Ra's isn't going to tell me squat," she crossed her arms, "he's too consumed in the kid, and I'm the one working him, yet, everyone hides things from me. So I'll ask again, who is the kid?"

"Dick Grayson, I was told you were aware of this?"

"Yes, but where is he from? He's too familiar," she replied, "I know him from somewhere else. Thirteen year old kids don't fight like that, he's better than even me, I didn't want to believe it, but if that's what you're hiding from me then . . . Just tell me where he is from!"

After a pause they continued, "I suppose it's time you knew, as you would have questioned us sooner or later. The boy is from the Young Justice team, as you've probably heard of him with Batman-"

"He's Robin," she interrupted, she stood there in dead silence, just thinking to herself. "You have their identities and you do nothing of it."

"Their identities was never our plan-"

"And you trust him!" she suddenly shouted in rage. "All this time he's been going back and forth, not only is he working with the Justice League, but as also with the Big Bat in Gotham. He'll betray us, all of us, it's what they do."

Then she turned stormed out with her rage billowing, trying to break out, within her.

Meanwhile:

"Time for your next mission," Batman stormed past the team, he was obviously in a hurry. "This will not be stealth mission, I'd expect a fight and be ready – I don't want you underestimating these villains."

"So whose it this time?" Superboy asked. "The Injustice League? Professor Ivo? Psimon?"

"No, you've never encountered these villains before-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Wally interrupted, "hold up a minute, isn't Robin coming with us?"

Fifteen Minutes Later:

Robin sat waiting for Cheshire, she was supposed to meet him before the mission, but she was already late. Although he wasn't becoming restless, the night air was as crisp and fresh as a clean glass of water, the sky dyed a deep bluish-purple, and from the rooftop he sat on the city look magnificent. Then he heard footsteps behind him, just before he could turn a throwing star stabbed into the ground besides him.

"Ches-"

Suddenly she flipped out all her throwing stars, each one between her fingers like a deck of cards. Then she threw them at him, each one he dodged with ease.

"What are doing!" he shouted. "Stop playing around, we've got a mission to do."

When out of throwing stars she strutted towards him at a fast pace, Robin opening his mouth to talk, but she threw a hit which he grabbed in his hand. She threw her other fist, which he also grabbed, and then she kneed him in the stomach.

Dropping to his knees confused, "Are you out of your mind! Why are you fighting me?"

"You tell me _Robin,_" she spat besides him.

His mouth dropped.

"That's what villains do, we fight the good guys!"

Realizing she was going to seriously try and kill him he quickly threw his leg out tripping her to the ground. She scowled with loathe burning in her eyes. Now on his fight he waited to see if she'd fight him anymore.

"We don't need to fight, let me explain-"

"Why are you working with me!" she shouted. "What are you and your stupid sidekick friends planning!" She jumped jump and threw a kick to his jaw, but he dodged under it and punched her in her guts making her cringe forward.

Enraged she began throwing many hits and kick, Robin dodging and blocking each other as he continued to back up from them. Getting closer and closer to the edge, he could feel it coming. His heels on the very edge she throws her fist almost making him fall if he hadn't grabbed her arm and propelled himself behind her. Just as she turned around he had her pinned to the ground, her head hovering off the edge of the building, cars speeding below them with blurry colors and lights. The wind wiping around their bodies.

"I'm not going to betray you! That was never plan,"

"But you had another plan, tell me what is going on!"

"I can't tell you, it could jeopardize the-"

"We could have been the best duo there was!" she yelled at him. "No one would have been able to stop our matching stealth and fighting abilities. We connect on the field, fighting together. . . . We could have even been better than your dynamic duo, and then it had to be you! I don't trust you, I won't work with you! Now get off me before I kill you myself."

"Get up," a new voice suddenly interrupted them, it was a strong woman's voice, "get up now I said!"

Standing up the woman had a gun pointed at them, it was Talia al Ghul. Her green attire like a flashlight in the dark, her long brown ponytail practically wrapping around her body from the wind.

"You will both do your mission or I'll be the one pulling the trigger tonight," she had it aimed at Cheshire.

Cheshire looked over her shoulder, but Robin was gone.

"Not this time," Then she jumped off the building.

Later that Night:

Robin slipped into the large building, he knew his objective and without or with Cheshire he'd get it. Luckily the building was empty so it wouldn't take him but ten minutes. He couldn't help of think of Cheshire, they did make an excellent duo, but that wasn't his plan and he needed to keep focused. Pulling up blueprints in his mind he turned down endless hallways until he ran into a garage-like room full of large computers and machines. And once he did he skidded to a halt at the shocking sight before him, there was the Young Justice waiting for him. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest.

"There's that guy from the news!" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Team, attack!" Aqualad shouted to them as he wiped out his water swords and charged at Robin.

Robin quickly jumped up, using Aqualad's shoulders as a boost into the air as he broke all the lights in the room with his technology, absorbing all the electricity. The team yelled out as glass shattered before them. As much as it killed him to have to fight his friends, he knew all their weaknesses.

Landing he shot a line of electricity at them, knocking them down only momentarily, but enough to time for him to lurk back into the shadows. As the team got up looking around for him they could hear footsteps all around them, teasing and confusing them. Then the fire alarm went off, making M'gann gasp in surprise, followed by all the computers beginning to freak out until the point they go into static, and then a small pellet flies out as it explodes before them.

"Where is he?" M'gann asked aloud, coughing from the smoke.

Then Robin grabbed M'gann's shoulders and threw her back into the wall, she hit with a scream. Superboy immediately charged at Robin, but Robin shot out a stream of electricity and after pushing through it for some time he eventually fell at Robin's feet. When suddenly Robin was thrown into a wall by M'gann's telekinesis, he quickly shocked an alarm system above her making it burst out into flames. M'gann fell weakly before the growing fire.

That's when an arrow skimmed his shoulder and stabbed into the wall, causing blood to leak out his arm. As more arrows came he ducked and sprinted forward attacking Artemis head on, throwing kicks and hits that she couldn't dodge for long. He eventually threw his arm up just as she went to block herself, and in the process his forearm crashed onto her shoulder. She yelled out in pain as she hit the floor as she felt a familiar pain.

That's when Kid Flash began speeding around him making it impossible to move from the wind, until Robin grabbed a hold of his grappling hook and crouching down he shot in into a wall. Causing Kid Flash to trip and go flying into some crates at incredible force. If Robin had time to feel guilty his heart with have sunk low enough to kill him.

Out of nowhere Aqualad came at him with his water sword, just as Robin turned around and shot out electricity. The water and the electricity hitting and electrocuting them both, they both fell to the ground in pain. Robin weakly dragged himself to his feet, the world slurring around him and his heart screaming at him for almost dying. Sweat forming under his mask that covered his entire face and body trembling he stumbled to the door just as Artemis grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the wall. The team gathering behind her, Robin places his hand onto one of his explosives.

"What are you doing!" Wally yelled just as Artemis yanked the mask off of Robin's head, they all gasped as ebony hair, shielded eyes, and a familiar face before them was revealed.

Robin quickly threw down the pellet that exploded them away from him, now having enough strength to slink up to the roof. Standing on the cold roof he heaved trying to catch his breath, his strength almost back now. Then he heard the two steps behind him, but this time is wasn't Cheshire.

**Hope you guys like it and you'll know Robin's true plan soon enough. **


	19. In the Light

_Then he heard two steps behind him, but this time it wasn't Cheshire._

"Robin," the strong, familiar voice like a brick dropped upon the cement in the dead of silence, "the act is up."

For a moment he just stood there, nothing but the sound of zooming cars and the wind that played with his hair.

"I really shouldn't have doubted your detective skills," Robin smirked, "but part of me knew you'd figure it out. How'd you catch on?" His back still to the man behind him.

"I trained you to fight, I've analyzed all your moves and skills," he replied, his voice stoic, "and the footage I saw, the one piece of footage you forgot to hack into, there were distinct familiarities. I took you out of the dynamic duo and you never complained or protested, your nightmares had returned, it's nearly summer and all you wore were jackets and long sleeves, you snuck out at night numerous times, and the kidnapping happening before this was all too coincidental, I was aware of everything. I choose to ignore it until I came upon a batarang at the scene of one of your crimes, and the rest was all tracking."

"You never confronted me,"

"I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it," he admitted, "I knew you could take down the team so I sent them in as a decoy to slow you down long enough for me to find you."

"You may have figured it all out, but it's not what you think," Robin finally turned around, although he had known Batman had been standing behind him it still made his face flush.

"What part am I missing? The part where it only takes a couple days for you to join the other side and betray us all?" he snarled, although Robin could see his was holding back.

"I didn't betray anyone," he spoke up, "I may be a criminal now, but I'm saving their lives."

"And who's that! The scientists and guards nearly killed from electrocution?"

"No," he shook his head calmly, "Young Justice."

"If you had told me, there's always another way, we could have helped you," Batman responded trying to shove off the sadness tying down his throat, "but you chose this. If I could still trust I'd take your word in an instant, but if you're going to try and make me believe you did this for the team then you're just as criminally insane as the Joker."

That one stuck like tack pins stabbing his skin.

Being strong he forced the words out, "I'm not lying to you. Let me just explain, and if you don't believe me then you can turn me in yourself."

After a long pause Batman gave him a look that meant okay.

"Not too long after I had returned from the League of Shadows, and while I was patrolling for fun late one night I ran into a certain someone. . . ."

Two and a Half Weeks Earlier:

_It had been a slow night for crime, which should be a good thing, except Robin had been craving a little action just to feel back into his old life. If smashing some thugs face in made him forget the pain he had endured and the worries he now had to deal with then it was fine by him. The night was quieter than usual, although when he realized how late it was he decided to turn in. Heading down a long alleyway he saw a black figure standing at the end, he stopped in his tracks with fists clenched tightly. It looked like the outline of a woman._

"_Don't take me as a criminal," she spoke up, "I'm not here for a fight. I've actually come to help you if you hear me out."_

"_Not interested," Robin turned._

"_Wait," she walked towards him, "you'll want to hear this." Her face not illuminated by the moons blue glow._

"_Talia al Ghul?" Robin mumbled in surprise._

_She nodded slowly._

"_I thought your Dad was the one shoving me around as his personal slave," he smirked in irritation._

"_He can't hear you right now, he is not watching you or trying to control you no longer," she replied bluntly making Robin's eyes grow in a disbelief that had a small amount of hope._

"_What!What is this, another mind game?" Robin asked. "He already tortured me with the worst day of my life lady, so I'm pretty much numb to all of the above."_

"_No," she shook her head, "I'm telling you the truth. I disconnected everything. Although the systems still in your head, I destroyed any way of him listening in or watching you. You no longer have to worry about it I promise you."_

_Robin thought for a moment, his hope making him trust her word, "If you're telling me the truth then why are you helping me?"_

"_A simple thank you would have sufficed," she smirked, "but I did it because I need your help."_

"_Help? I thought you were helping me?"_

"_I am," she replied, "it will benefit you largely. Have you ever heard of the Light?"_

Present Time:

"She wanted me to help her take down the Light," he gulped, "I wasn't going to help her until she told me what would happen if I didn't."

"So you gained the trust of the Shadows to get the Light,"

Robin nodded.

"So what did she say would happen if you didn't help her?"

"I really shouldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter," he replied, "but one by one the team was assigned for assassination."

"And you didn't think the team could protect themselves?"

"No, I know they can," Robin replied, "but that's not the whole story."

Two Weeks and a Half Earlier:

"_It was you, you set me up to be discovered by the League of Shadows," Robin snapped, "you knew they had been searching for me. Professor Ivo was working for you, not them."_

"_I didn't know how far the Shadows would take the experiment, I apologize," she gulped, "but you were the only one. When I saw the blueprints for technology I needed someone with high enough intelligence, physical control, stealth, and most importantly above advance hacking abilities. The fact that you were younger and my father already wanted you was just luck."_

"_I had to kill someone because of you!" he shouted._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know how far it would go, but whether you forgive me or not you must look past it. The US and possibly more is in serious danger, and Gotham is only the start. I'm supposing you've heard of the massive blackouts?"_

_After a moment of thinking whether or not to continue the conversation he spoke up, "The blackouts, let me guess, this has to do with that invention of Professor Ivo's?"_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_When we went on our mission the electricity generator was there," he continued, "the team was baffled, but it was obvious he was stealing and taming electricity."_

"_A city's worth of electricity is a loose cannon," she nodded, "and soon it'll be a worlds worth. All machinery, lights, cable, internet servers, everything will be down, and that power will be at the hands of the Light."_

"_So why didn't you destroy the machine when you went to Professor Ivo?"_

"_I couldn't possibly," she shook her head, "for me to dispose of the machine could be nuclear, it's too risky. It was built by a genius madman, and the only reason he was helping me destroy it was because the Light forced him to make it in the first place. Many don't know this but the Light is everywhere, they have control over everyone much more than you know. Taking them down won't be easy, but it'll start with the League of Shadows."_

_After a pause he continued, "So why did you need him to install this technology into someone?"_

"_. . . I think you already know the answer to that," she gulped, "you're the only one who can disable the machine."_

Present Time:

"They'd need someone who could hack into the machine,"

"You already can hack, why the surgery then?"

"They needed someone who could hack with their mind," he replied, "the system was built with one of the highest forms of protection known to technology. It would be able to detect any form of 'other' computer trying to get in, but a mind is another thing. Once in they'd need a super genius to be able to deactivate it, considering it was made by one, and the technology on my arms is the same as the machine I need to deactivate. They have to needed something to absorb all the electricity before it becomes lethal."

Silence fell upon them like wet blankets.

Finally Batman spoke up, "We will help you."

Although Robin had smiled there was one part of the story he chose not to tell, the very last bit of information he pushed under the rug.

Two and a Half Weeks Earlier:

"_You think you can go through with it?" Talia finally asked him._

_Robin nodded slowly, his jaw tightened shut._

"_But you know the cost?"_

"_How exactly will it happen?"_

"_Well, it's not exact," she sighed, "there's always a possibly you could survive the deactivation, but it's unlikely. You could go into a coma, but if the electricity doesn't kill you then that kind of mind power could make you go brain dead. . . . I hate to ask this of you, especially since you're so young and Batman . . . ."_

Present Time:

Robin had walked away from Batman, he knew the League could help, but it wasn't much use. This was his mission the moment he took it on, and he was going to finish it. Pulling up his cell phone he dialed the number.

"Talia, are you ready? It's time. We're stepping in the Light."

END

**Thanks so much for everything guys, hope you liked it. Be sure to tell me what you think, please don't hate me for the ending I wanted to keep it mysterious and let room for imagination and opinions. Plus, I didn't want to drag it on with more huge fight scenes, so like Robin I kept it vague. Anyways, if you enjoyed this then you should check out my other Robin story Where Every Bird Falls. Anyways, thanks again!**


	20. Distant

**I was going to end the story at that last chapter, but considering I got so many posts telling me to keep going and some angry ones ;) (haha) I decided to finish it off. So this one's for you guys! And since I really don't feel like dragging on with even more fight scenes, I'm going to skip ahead (it's honestly taking a lot from me to continue this one, so please don't be mad)**

Three Days Later:

"ROBIN!" Batman's voice came echoing into Mount Justice.

"I knew this was coming," Robin whispered under his breath.

"Robin, what happened!" Bruce demanded in rage, the team paralyzed like they were about to be murdered.

"I can explain-"

"An explanation won't be necessary this time," he snarled, "you've betrayed the rules, what we stand for, the team, the league, and me. You killed Ra's al Ghul."

The team gasped in shock.

"You and your team of villains went rogue," he continued, "the League offers to help take down the Shadows the right way, and you still went with them."

"It couldn't have gone any other way," Robin snapped, "the Shadows would have known we were preparing to betray them, with the League hovering over our shoulders our cover would have been blown. And I didn't kill Ra's Al Ghul . . . Roy did."

More gasps.

"Since when did Speedy have anything to do with the mission?"

"_Red Arrow, _had been working with us all along," he retorted, "when Cheshire came to him he denied, but after a while he agreed. At first we thought he was doing it to stop the Light, but he had different motives than we expected. The whole time he was planning to kill Ra's in order to prevent the League of Shadows from ever having another chance to reform."

After a pause Batman asked him, "How do you know this?"

"If he hadn't admitted to me it would have been obvious enough," Robin continued, "it seemed whenever the Shadows were involved Red Arrow was always there trying foil their plans. The mission in Star City with the woman being forced to create technology for the Shadows, when Cheshire tried to assassinate Lex Luthor, his mistrust of . . . well, never mind that, but he for every mission involving the Shadows he seemed to be there. He was always trying to take them down, this was just his opportunity."

"But you understand what this means right?" Batman asked. "Talia will not work with us ever again, she loved her father more than anything. She did not believe her father would get hurt, and now that he is dead she will not help us get to the Light. Robin, we needed her."

Robin turned, "Cheshire will-"

"She's an assassin with hardly any connections,"

"We'll figure it out," Robin shook his head, "I couldn't control everything that happened Batman. I apologize it had to happen this way, I knew what Talia meant to you."

"What she _meant_, she used to mean something to me," he turned and left the room.

Later that Day:

"Bruce, we're going to figure this out and stop the Light," Superman assured him, "we just need to stick together-"

"Stick together? I don't think everyone's on board with that," Batman gestured Robin.

"I know you're frustrated with him, but can't you understand why he went in alone?" Superman asked. "Remember when Young Justice first came together and they went against our orders and stopped Cadmus all by themselves? We may not have been very happy at first, but look where they are now. This situation isn't actually strangely familiar."

Batman sighed letting his shoulders drop dismally, "I know, but it's more Robin than everything that's happened. He's changed, he's different, distant-"

"You mean independent? They do grow up eventually, you know,"

"Yes, but it's not like that," he shook his head, "I mean, I know he did it because he had. That he didn't talk to us, because he had no other choice, that he was working with them not to commit crimes but save the city . . . and I can't deny that I probably would have done the same thing, but every time I look at him I can't help but see another criminal. When he came back and I started to suspect that he was the mysterious villain, for so long I truly thought it was him and that hurt like hell knowing he had betrayed us – me."

As they continued their conversation they didn't realize Robin had been listening in the whole time, and after that he couldn't take it any longer. He crept off to the training room, the team was out, and their mentors were off also, so it was just him. The quietness seeming heavier than usual, he stood there for what seemed minutes with a blank mind.

Then he fell to the ground, tears welling in his eyes, and for a moment he began to cry lightly. He didn't believe Bruce knew how bad he truly wanted this all to be over, how badly he wished he could just go back in time, that it killed him to watch his friends and feel changed and distant from them. He could be standing right next to them and feel millions of miles away. He felt like a filthy criminal at times too.

He could hear Bruce's voice in his head, _he's changed, he's different, distant . . . . but every time I look at him I can't help but see another criminal. . . ._

His sorrow welled up into rage and he shot up, scoffing in fumes, and punching the wall and creating a small crater like he did before. Panting he could still feel his anger steaming within him, he thought defeating the Shadows would help him, but he still loathed himself. He loathed himself for what he did to Zucco and sometimes when he'd look into Bruce's eyes he'd feel this urge to just cry to him about everything that happened, beg Bruce to make it stop tearing apart his insides and throbbing at his head, but he knew Bruce would never forgive him.

Looking down at his arm his glove had slipped up a little bit and he could see the shiny metal of the technology on his arm, slowly began pulling up his sleeves and he looked at it for a moment. Hate boiling in his blood.

_I hate these stupid things! _He screamed in his head as he began slamming the technology against the table over and over again, until he broke down and dropped his head to the table just crying. And hating himself for crying like a meek, coward.

"Make your parents proud he said," Robin whispered to himself, "well now Bruce is disappointed and hurt by me, and my parents would have probably felt the same."

**I know this was pretty sad, I wanted to add some drama, and show Dick's true feelings on what is going on and how's been being stronger than he was feeling. Anyways, thanks for waiting guys, and I'd really love to hear what you guys think.**


	21. You Can't Tell Anyone

**I've confused some people, so I decided to post super fast so no one is confused anymore. My story is not over yet, don't worry, I'm still going thanks to you guys!**

"_Make your parents proud he said," Robin whispered to himself," well now Bruce is disappointed and hurt by me, and my parents probably would have felt the same."_

Robin sat there for a while, he had stopped crying but his eyes still felt puffy and his head began to hurt from resting it on the table so long. That's when he heard footsteps behind him, he almost jumped but instead made sure he had no tears left and lifted his head slowly.

"Robin?" it was a small girls voice, Zatanna.

"Hey," he cleared his throat avoiding any eye contact, "I thought you went off with the team?"

"I was going to," she shifted feet hesitantly, "but I wasn't really up to it."

"I can understand," he gave a quick grin remembering her father.

She approached him, "But how are you doing? I know wasn't really on the team when all of this happened, but the team has told me a little bit of what happened."

"Consider yourself spared," Robin smirked, "you were the only one who didn't have to take Batman's death glares for the past weeks."

She chuckled then looked down at his arms, ". . . They did that to you?"

Robin looked down, "That and other things. . . . I know, it's kind of 'whelming."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "and I just wanted to say that even though I'm not trained enough to come help during the mission with the Light, I believe in you and the League."

After a pause he admitted something, "Can I tell you something? But you must swear not to tell Batman or anyone."

"I swear."

Later that Night:

"Have any of you seen Robin lately?" Batman approached the team who all sat around the counter eating pizza.

"Sorry, Bats, haven't seen, but he's seriously missing out," Wally said in-between bites.

"He's been gone for hours, anything wrong?" Kaldur stood up.

Batman opened his mouth but Zatanna ran into the room, she was panting and there was alarm spilled across her face with her mouth wide open like a fish.

"Batman!" she exclaimed. "It's Robin."

"What about Robin? Have you seen him?"

"A couple hours ago," she caught her breath, "I was trying to find you, but you were gone with the League and I thought we had more time. God, if something happens. . . ." She looked near to tears.

"Slow down, relax, now what happened?"

"I was talking to Robin a couple hours ago," she swallowed deeply, "and he told me a secret that I promised not to tell anyone, but as guilty as I feel I have to tell someone. You know how he is supposed to absorb the electricity from the machine the Light has? . . . . Well, there's a strong chance it can kill him. He said the chances of him living or not going into a coma are slim, it's too powerful."

"We need to find him, where is he?"

"He's not here!" she exclaimed frantically. "I looked everywhere, I think he went to save the machine himself."

"He wouldn't go without us, he's not naive, he knows he can't take them down alone," Batman shook his head in disbelief.

"He said he wasn't going to take them down," she continued, "he said they couldn't been completely gotten rid of, there were things that we would never know about, too many of them. He said they even too powerful for the League, and that he needed to go alone. Sneak in and take the electricity with the help of Cheshire and Red Arrow."

"Not again," Batman snarled, panic jolting threw him rapidly and making his fists clench into a death grip. Batman quickly contacted the League who said they were on their way, and Batman returned his attention to the holographic computer in the other room.

"What are you going to do?" Kaldur asked.

"Track down his utility belt," he replied stoically, and then he paused, standing there like he had just been killed and his corpse wasn't ready to except it yet.

"What is it?" M'gann asked.

"He left his utility belt here, it's in his room," he gulped.

M'gann gasped in fear, the rest of them froze.

Once the League arrived they began collaborating, Batman searching frantically, but the Light could have been anywhere and all for he knew Robin could be dead by now. Then Batman remembered a man he came across while searching for Robin.

"I need to go quickly," Batman ran out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going!" Wonder Woman ran after him with Black Canary trailing after her.

Ten Minutes Later:

"You break into my work area and practically drag me into this alley. . . ." the man said, "wait, you're . . . oh not again! I told you I don't know where the Shadows are man!"

Batman slammed him into the same wall he had slammed him into before, it was the delivery boy.

"New request, where is the Light?"

"Batman, what are you doing?" Wonder Woman demanded in bewilderment. "He's seems to be innocent, let him go."

"Look, I told you before and I'll tell you again, this was a long time ago!"

"Well, you better start remembering bub!"

"Okay, okay, who was it again?"

"The Light! Ever heard of them?"

". . . The light, hm, actually they sound familiar," he pondered, "I remember I was too deliver something to this place not too far from the outskirts of Happy Harbor, deep in the woods actually. They didn't tell me much, I didn't know where I was, but I remember over hearing some guy saying somethin about a Light or Lights or whatever."

"Quick we need to know exactly how to get there!"

Twelve Minutes Later:

The Bat-mobile swerved up not too far from a building that seemed to be mostly underground, but part of it was above ground. The guy told them how he dropped the stuff off in a back area, through a large garage door, Batman knew if that's where he was dropping stuff off no one would be in there. It had to be a storage area.

Once they found the garage door they found a smaller door covered in metal next to it, so Wonder Woman used her strength and tore it off its hinges and threw it in the dirt. And there was the electricity machine, what used to be pulsing of bright yellow energy was now almost completely grey, and there was Robin. Cringing and yelling out as he was absorbing the rest of the energy, pain released obviously across his face.

"We're too late," Batman said under his breath as he ran to Robin, "ROBIN! NO!"

"It's too late, he's almost done now," Red Arrow stepped out from nowhere.

"Where is the Light, how come you guys haven't been attacked?" Black Canary demanded.

"Oh, they're trying to get to us," Cheshire popped out next in a cat-like motion, "Robin turned on the complete security lock down, they're trapped in the underground portion of this place. I've also rigged the building with gas, so if it worked they should be out cold, the Light isn't hard to take down, they just are hard to get rid of. They keep coming back you know."

The electricity made the boy look zombie-like, his eyes were glowing with yellow light, and his arms trembled chaotically as the electricity continued shooting into the technology. Batman put his arms around Robin, but electricity shot off Robin like a generator and electrocuted Batman, pushing him away.

"Robin, you must stop, you've done enough," he begged, "I can't lose you! We just got you back. Think of your friends, the League, your life . . . me. You're thirteen years old you don't have to sacrifice your life for this!"

"Robin, please listen to him!" Wonder Woman exclaimed over the loud noise of whipping and crackling electricity.

"You have so much life to live, don't do this!" Black Canary pleaded.

Robin painfully broke his trance for slight moments, "I . . . have . . . to!"

Then suddenly the electricity stopped coming from the machine as it was completely absorbed into Robin's arms, yelling out in vicious agony, Robin's eyes snapped shut and he hit the floor.

**More coming up soon! Hope you liked it, and sorry if it seems rushed! Please review!**


	22. Towards the Light : END

**I realize I haven't been very clear lately, I've been lazy writing sorry, but yes the team knows everything and so does the League. Batman told him they'd help him with his mission to stop the Light, so they all know the situation and about the technology. Oh, and I've been writing a lot lately so be sure to make sure you're on the right chapter and that you didn't accidently skip on or something. Thanks**

_Robin's eyes snapped shut and he hit the floor._

"NO! Robin!" Batman fell apart to the ground, every bone in his body limp and his heart hurting like it had been put in a blender, everything becoming incredibly unreal. "Come on, wake up!"

He grabbed Robin's limp shoulders, but electricity was still coming from his body, so it electrocuted him away. He tried away, but he was zapped again.

"We have to get out of here," Red Arrow blurted out, "the mission is done."

"Come on, Robin! Wake up," he stroked the boys raven black hair, the one part of his body not releasing electricity.

"Batman, look," Black Canary pointed, "his chest is still moving, he's breathing, he is still alive."

"We need to take him back to Mount Justice immediately," Wonder Woman commanded.

Black Canary went to grab him almost forgetting until Batman stopped her.

"Wait, you can't touch him yet, his body is still surging with electricity," Batman then grabbed Robin's cape, "I hate to drag him, but I have no other choice."

Ten Minutes Later:

Yells and shouts in surprise were released into the air once they dragged Robin in and headed for the medical room.

"Robin!"

"You found him!"

"Is he going to be okay? What happened!"

"Why are you dragging him like that?"

When the mass of voices finally stopped they were almost to the medical room.

"He's alive, but he needs medical attention," Batman informed them.

Just then something strange happened, the visible technology on Robin's arm lit up and suddenly every light bulb in the room exploded and the electricity shot into the technology. The electric shot jolted Robin awake with a large gasp as he fell to his side gagging and coughing, electricity radiating off his body and electrocuting him.

"Robin!" Wally dropped down to Robin.

"Wait, no, Wally!" Batman called out, but it was too late.

Wally grabbed Robin's arm and the electricity was painfully transferred to his body, Wally fell besides Robin passing out from the shock. Black Canary quickly tended to Wally.

"Don't touch him, it's not safe yet,"

"How is that possible! How is he still alive?" Artemis shouted.

"I'm not sure,"

Once he was in the medical he was murmuring something, dazed from the anguish, but soon the technology was at it again and the lights in the medical room were shattering too. Absorbing more electricity Robin yelled out, his whole body tensing like every one of his muscles had cramped tightly, and he began trembling horribly.

"Make it stop!" he screamed out. "Batman, please . . . help . . ."

"I'm going to stop the pain, don't worry,"

The Next Day:

Robin had slept late into the next until he woke up with every muscle in his body aching horribly, and the moment he did he nearly cried for just the sake of being alive. He took deep breathes of air in and out just grateful that he could still breathe, he almost started laughing. That's when Batman entered, his mind completely absorbed into some papers on a clipboard until he looked up.

"You're awake," he rushed over, and Robin watched Batman's chest fall in relief, "how do you feel? Any pain? Do you remember everything that happened?"

Robin cleared his throat, "How am I alive?"

"Robin…" he growled.

"Like I've been working out for weeks or have been sloshed around in washing machine, not too much pain my body is just very tired and achy, and I remember everything," Robin continued, "now how am I alive right now?"

He paused for a moment, "I haven't figured that part out, enough of that electricity was enough to knock Wally out-"

"Ah, man, Wally," he groaned feeling guilt rush through him.

"He's okay," Batman continued, "but we're just glad you're alive."

"I know you want to hug me right now," Robin teased, his goofy side kicking in, with his arms wide open.

Batman chuckled lightly, avoiding eye contact, "Well . . . I would, but. . . ."

"What is it?" Robin asked nervously.

"Although we found a way to deactivate the technology on your arms and dispose of the electricity," Batman explained, "it seems that your electrons have been altered somehow. It is almost as if you're radiating electricity."

Robin's face lost all emotion as he thought for a moment, then he plopped back against his pillow in defeat, "So I can't touch anyone without frying their brains out?"

"We're going to fix this," he swallowed, "it might go away on it's own, but I'll figure something out. I've been doing research, and I'm going to get my hands on Professor Ivo. Just give me some time."

Robin shook his head slowly as Batman began to leave, but then he stopped.

"And Robin," he spoke softly, "thanks for not going towards the light."

**PLEASE READ: I think I'm going to end it here, I've been contemplating whether or not to make a sequel. If I did it'd be on them trying to fix Robin, and some other idea's I have. But I've been thinking maybe it's time for me to move on from this story, especially since I just started writing a new Robin story, but please let me know what you guys think. I want to know if you guys would like to hear more or not, although there is no guarantee's.**


End file.
